The Hearts Duet
by koneko-cat
Summary: amu is been given a chance to attend Crystal Cross music academy but she is bound by a contract the school is a all boys school so she has to disguise herself but it turns out that her roommate is ikuto M for later chapters Amuto
1. Chapter 1

amai koneko- hey peoplez (I do not own shugo chara)

################################################################################################################

**amu pov**

Hey my name is amu hinamori, I am sixteen years old, and I love to play the… well you probably won't believe me but the violin. I guess you could say ikuto got me into it.

I used to love listening to him play, even though I only got the chance a few times. His notes where so sad but yet pure, I think he really loves playing, and he's also very attached to that violin. Why I have no idea, but I just get the feeling that his violin means more to him then just any other violin, but maybe it's just my imagination.

I've tried to ask him about it before, but he dodged the question by being perverted, making me freak out, then action all cool. Man I hated it when he used to do that, because I would get all embarrassed and forget about whatever was going on or what I was asking him.

If you're wondering why I'm talking about him using past terms, it's because he's gone. No not died if you were thinking that gone as in he moved away, I'm sure that he isn't died because every Monday utau would call him over and over and over again until he finally picks up the phone. I haven't talked to him ever since he left about, what was it, four almost five years now.

Oh speaking of people who moved away, so did tadase, nagihiko, and kukai. I haven't had any contact with any of them since they left ether. Kukai left about a year after ikuto, a few months after kukai left tadase moved to America, New York City to be more pacific, then nagihiko moved about a year ago. I was very depressed seeing a bunch of my friends leave, but I still had rima, yaya, and utau, so I was ok.

"Amu-chan" yaya sang as she jumped on me, I just got on school grounds and I was already getting tackled, and I'm not even on the football team, but yaya was.

Around the second year of middle school we couldn't handle how hipper she was all the time; she always has way too much energy, and was taking it out on us. So me, utau, rima, and nagihiko made her join every sport at the school. She hated soccer, she said it reminded her too much of kukai. She really liked swimming, until the coach told her she couldn't use her flottys. Wrestling really wasn't her thing, she ran home crying during the first practice. Baseball, well she never made the team, she was terrible at it. Basketball, let's just say she was better at baseball. So finally we made he try out for the football team, and she was great at running and tackling, you could say she's had plenty of practice tackling us, and running for her life from ex-eggs, big dogs, and me utau nagihiko or rima when we were mad.

"Hey yaya" I grunted

"amu-chan, you're in trouble" she chanted

I looked at her puzzled "what"

"Yeah, headmaster is looking for you, and he isn't happy" utau said while getting yaya off of me.

Utau was now a senior in high school, she is still a pop star and is very busy with singing practices, dance practices, and stuff like that, but her manager has agreed that she will not go on tour boring the school year. So we get to see and hang out with her a lot more, and now me and her are much closer then we used to be.

"Why, what have I done" I asked worried.

I've never seen the head master mad. Even that time someone snuck into his office and burped his ABC's over the intercom, the headmaster wasn't mad, heck he even challenged the boy to a burping contest over the intercom and won. So if the headmaster is mad, something is really wrong.

"I don't know, but he said that if we see you to tell you he's waiting in his office" rima told me.

I nodded my head and walked toured the office. Everyone was staring at me and whispering

"Did you hear, apparently one of the teachers gave amu a C on a test and in the middle of the night she snuck into the school and burned the teachers desk, so now she's getting suspended"

"No way, I heard that her grades are so good that she is being pulled out of high school and being sent to Harvard University, and headmaster is mad because he's losing his best student"

I overheard some girls say as I walked past them '_man when do they have time to come up with this stuff, I didn't burn any teachers desk, my grades are A's and a B in math, and I'm not going to Harvard' _I screamed in my head.

When I made it to the office I slowly opened the door, and sure enough there was the headmaster, sitting behind his desk doing paper work.

"Uhm, headmaster you wanted to see me" I asked getting his attention

"Oh Ms. Hinamori, please take a seat. I need to talk to you for a moment" he said in his usual happy voice, I walked in and sat in the char in front of his desk

"Ok Ms. Hinamori, listen today we got a proposal to send one of our students female students to Crystal Cross Music Academy. So we chose you because you are one of the, no correction the best, musician here. we have talked to your parents and they agreed to all the terms but they said that they wanted your approval before signing anything" he said in a more series tone

"you mean you're going to send me to a school that is solely based around music" I asked getting excited

he nodded his head and was about to say something but I started talking first

"I'll do it, I'll totally do it, tell my parents to go ahead and sign everything" and with that I ran out of his office to tell utau, rima, and yaya.

**headmaster pov**

"but amu it's an all boys academy" I yelled to her but I don't think she heard me

##############################################################################################################

amai koneko- ok first chapter down, sorry it's short

ikuto- a little, most of your chapters are around 2000 to 4000 words, this one was in the 1000, plus it was many just telling use what alread happen

amu- ikuto give her a break at least she wrote it *hits ikuto upside head*

ikuto- amu you're going to in the next chapter

amu- what, why, what happens in the next chapter

ikuto- lets just say the story gets a lot better

amai koneko- ok please review, i will not update until i get at least 10 reviews and trust me it gets better in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

koneko cat- yeah sorry I keep changing my name but I finally found one that I can stick with, ok well here's chapter 2, enjoy (I do not own shugo chara)

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Amu pov**

I ran out of his office and to my first class, I couldn't wait to tell everyone. Sure I was a little sad to have to leave my friends but this was a once in a life time opportunity and I wasn't going to pass it up.

'_Ring~Ring~Ring' _my cell phone went off in the middle of class

"Ms. Hinamori is that a cell phone I hear" the teacher asked, all ready knowing the answer

I pulled it out if my pocket and looked at the caller ID, it was my mom

"Uhm it's my mom, can I take it real quick" I asked him and he motioned me to the door

"Hello" I said once I answered it

"Amu we're right now at the school, so are you sure you want to do this" my mom asked

"Yes ma'am"

"Ok then can you can to the office, we need you to sign some papers too, and bring your stuff with you"

"Ok I'll be right there, oh I can't wait, when will I be able to start"

"well when we get done signing all the papers we're going to go home and pack up your stuff, and your father is going to take your bags to your dorm room, while we go get you some new clothes"

"Ok then I'll get down there ASAP" I told her and hung up

After getting my school bag I ran down to the office where I found my mom, dad, and the headmaster all sitting around a desk covered in papers.

"Ms. Hinamori, come take a seat" he said gesturing to an empty chair between my parents. I did as he said and he pushed a stack of papers toward me and handed me a black pin.

I stared at the stack of papers, it was huge, and it stacked up to at least five to seven inches, since it was taller than the pin.

"Ok, just sign your name whenever it says student signature, and on the last page you need to sign your full name, and put your initials on each page and whenever it asks you to ok" the head master told me

I nodded my head and started to sign what seemed like a never ending stack of papers, but what was really strange was that it felt like I should be signing it in blood.

~2 hours later~

I finally finished signing everything, my parents finished awhile ago; I had a lot more to sign then them. I'm telling you if I ever have to sign my name again I'll go crazy.

"Ok Ms. Hinamori, we will miss you, and don't let any of those boys intimidate you, ok" the headmaster told me.

I gave him a big smile and nodded my head "don't worry about me"

He left the room and came back a few minutes later with a piece of paper

"Here, I notice that while you were signing the contract that you weren't reading it, so here's a copy of it that you can keep with you, it's not the whole thing, just a summary of it" he told me.

When we got in the car, I decided to start reading over it, after all I should know why there where so many papers

_I __Amu Hinamori__ agree to follow all the terms of this contract with no adsorptions. I will dress as a boy at all times, since this is an all boys academy. I will not revile that I am a girl to anyone under any circumstances. I will follow Crystal Cross Music Academy's school rules to the best of my abilities. I will not complain about my classes, teachers, classmates, or roommate unless it is the school counselor. I will attend Crystal Cross Music Academy until the end of the school year._

_*the teachers and staff have of the school has been made aware of your situation before hand and they will do to the best of their abilities to help you keep the fact that you are a female a secret*_

"WHAT THE FUCK" I yelled forgetting my parents where in the car, but I didn't really care

"Amu Hinamori watch your language" my parents yelled in unison

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THIS WAS A FUCKING ALL BOYS SCHOOL" I yelled at them

"Watch your language" my dad yelled tuning around and looking at me instead of the rode

"Now honey she's in shock, let's just forget about it this once" my mom told him then looked at me

"We thought you know, that's why I kept asking you if you where sure you wanted to go there"

"WELL YOU COULD OF AT LEST TOLD ME"

"Well you should have read the contract before you signed it, stop blaming everyone else for not telling you when you where to lazy to read something as important as a contract. Plus you're lucky your headmaster gave you that sheet of paper, he didn't have to you know" my dad told me, trying not to yell

after that I didn't say anything, he was right if I had read that stupid contract before signing it, I wouldn't be in this situation, so there was no point in yelling at them or anyone else.

when we got home we started packing my stuff, but no matter how slowly I packed before I know it everything I had to bring was in there suitcases.

"Amu is you ready to go, we still have to buy you some clothes" my mom asked

"I don't want to go shopping, you go without me" I told her and she gave me a hug

"Don't worry, everything will be ok, I promise" and with that she left

"Alright I'm about to take over what we already have packed, you want to come with" my dad asked, I shook my head

"No I think I'll just back to school and say bye to everybody" I told him, by now they should just be breaking for lunch.

He dropped me off at the school gates and I ran to the royal garden, where everyone was at

"Amu, there you are, where'd you go, I didn't see you in third period" utau asked

"Uhm guys, I got some bad news" I told them, they looked at me curiously

"I'm changing schools, I'm now going to Crystal Cross Music Academy" I told them in an upset tone

"What you have to be joking, that's an all boys school" rima told me

"Great you know, seriously was I the only person in the world that didn't know" they all nodded their heads

"Ahh and I don't think I can get out of it, me and my parents signed a contract and every thing

"you signed a contract, well what did it say" utau asked, I know she knew a lot about contracts, since she and her manager deal with them a lot. I handed her the piece of paper and she read over it.

Then she started laughing at me "man amu, what have you gotten yourself into"

I sent her an evil glare but she ignored it

"Well I guess it's a good thing you met a cross dresser before" she joked and rima and yaya started laughing

"Come on guys, it's not that funny" I told them but started laughing too, I had to admit, it was kind of funny

we hung out in the royal garden, joking about how I was going to live through this, rima bet ten bucks that I couldn't make it a week in that school, yaya gave me a lesson on how boys act, and utau helped me with my posture and stuff like that, so it wouldn't be totally obvious that I was a girl. After that we all said our goodbyes, yaya wouldn't let me go until rima and utau pulled her off me, then they headed back to their separate classes.

"Hey amu, something has been bugging my, what was the school's name again" utau asked

"Uhm, Crystal Cross Music Academy, why"

"I don't know, there's just something very familiar about that name… oh well I'll tell you what it is when I figure it out" she said then ran off

When I got back home my parents were waiting for me

"Amu, since you have to leave soon we thought we'd take you out for lunch, you can even invite your friends"

I shook my head "no I just got done talking to them, I want to spend some time with ya'll while I can, plus they just had lunch"

They looked at me with sparkles in their eyes, they where every happy with my answer.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

koneko cat- ok so that's chapter 2, sorry I thought I was going to already get her to start school but this chapter got stretched out a little too much, so I'm going to have her start school in the next chapter

Ikuto- ah and I wanted to actually have a part in this chapter, what about all the ikuto fans out there, they must miss me by now

Amu- oh ikuto don't worry she said you'd be in the next chapter

Ikuto- yeah it's easy for you not to worry so far it's been your pov through the whole story, I haven't even entered the story yet

Koneko cat- oh ikuto stop complaining, this is an amuto story remember

ikuto- oh yeah, well I'm happy about that, so I guess I forgive you for taking so long to get me in the story

Amu and ikuto- please review


	3. Chapter 3

Koneko cat- ok so here's chapter 3, oh and thanks everybody who reviewed, and also thanks to everyone who is reading my story, I love having lots of people reading my stories so thanks again. (I do not own shugo chara)

**Amu pov**

After having lunch with my parents and ami, we went home, I got changed into some guy clothes, got the rest of my new clothes and they dropped me off at my new school's gates. The ride took forever, at least a three hour dive.

"Bye amu, we love you" they all yelled as they drove off, good thing on one heard them

I was wearing a loose black shirt, with the big blue M monster energy drink logo, blue jeans that came with holes in them, and most importantly a black baseball hat that I had my hair tucked in. thank goodness this school allows hats, or else I might have had to cut my hair.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath then let it out slowly. My grip on the strap of my violin case tightened; inside the case was my violin and my three sleeping charas. Once I calmed down enough I started walking, and almost instantly I bumped into someone and we both fell to the ground.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there" a very familiar voice said, I opened my eyes and saw that the guy I ran into was none other than tadase.

But there was one big difference in him, his clothes. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a gray shirt with a white skulk on the chest, the shirt was hugging him, and he had an unzipped black leather jacket on.

I stood up "oh don't worry about it, by the way I'm akio" I told him

"Sup, I'm tadase, so I take it you play the violin"

"Yeah, so what do you play" I asked, I really wanted to know, I never thought of tadase playing an instrument

"Me, I play the drums, and I'm pretty damn good too" he bragged while pretending to play the drums

'_Wait did tadase just say damn, since when does he curse, since when does he dress like that' _I asked myself

"Well I'll catch you later" I told him then ran toward my dorm

'_man I'm gonna have to be careful with tadase here, I was sure he was gonna recognize me' _I thought to myself as I walked down the hallway until I found my room and opened the door. I could hear the shower running '_that must be my roommate' _I went over to my bed, that had all my stuff around it, and laid down staring at the ceiling. after a while I got up and started unpacking stuff like my bras and other things that boys wouldn't have, while my roommate was in the shower, I wouldn't want to explain why I have several bras with me. Once I was done unpacking that stuff I started unpacking the rest of my things, until I noticed a picture on my roommates night stand, I went over to it and picked it up.

It was a picture of me back when I was in 5th grade. I was wearing blue pajamas with pink kittens on them, and I was on my balcony leaning against the rails, with my chin cupped in my hands. It was taken at an angle, so I wasn't looking directly into the camera, but you could still see my golden eyes.

"I would appreciate it, if you left my stuff alone" a husky voice said from behind me.

I quickly turned around and saw ikuto with a towel rapped loosely around his waist, standing in the doorway to the bathroom, and his hair was still dripping wet. I saw his eyes light up when I first turned around, than they went back to serious.

"Oh I'm sorry" I said quickly then put the picture back and walked over to my bed in a hurry

'_Damn, out of every guy in this school, no strike that, in the world, my roommate has to be ikuto. Since when does he go to this school anyway' _I thought to myself as he got dressed, I did my best to avoid seeing anything.

"So who is she" I asked hoping he didn't suspect anything

he sighed, looked me in the eyes, then a hint of a smile formed on his face "her name is amu, she was my best friend when I was in middle school **(I know he was in high school but just go with it) **even though she was in elementary. At the time I kind of got myself into some trouble and to keep her safe I would tell her we where enemies. But no matter what I did or said, she was always by my side. Basically she is someone extremely important to me, so I don't ever want you to touch that picture again" he told me, getting angry at the end.

"Don't worry, I want touch it" I told him, holding my arms up in defense

'_wow I never know that a picture of me could mean so much to him… hey where'd he get a picture of me anyway' _

"Anyway, I'm ikuto tsukiyomi and I play the violin, tell me a bit about yourself" he told me

"Uhm, my name's akio hinamori and I also play the violin" I told him

'_oh shit what am I gonna do about ran, miki, and suu, if ikuto sees them he'll instantly know that I'm amu, and why did I give him my real last name, I should have told something like Higurashi. Man I'm busted already and I haven't even started a single class'_ I yelled in my head

"Well welcome to Crystal Cross Music Academy, akio" he welcomed me

"I'm getting hungry, if you need me I'll be in the cafeteria" he told me then left the room shutting the door behind him.

I quickly opened my violin case and grabbed ran, miki, and suu's eggs

"Ran, miki, suu some out for a second" I called them and they popped out of their eggs

"Suu, quickly lock the door, I don't want him barging in" she nodded her head and locked the door

"You don't want who barging in" ran asked

"That's what I needed to tell ya'll, ikuto is my roommate" they all gasped

"And tadase goes here too, if they see even one of ya'll they'd know who I am" I explained to them

"MIKI!!!" a voice from ikuto's side of the room yelled, then something practically tackled miki, I was yoru

"Miki I haven't seen you since Easter got shut down and ikuto got accepted here, oh I've missed you soooooo much" he said snuggling into her chest

Then he stopped hugging her and asked "what are you doing here"

"Well you see, it's kind of my fault" I told him, he stared at me for a second

"Amu?" he asked, I nodded my head

"I've got to tell ikuto, he'll be so happy, he might even give me a new toy" he said floating toward the door, I quickly jumped in front of the door stopping him

"You can't tell him, if anyone knows I'll be expelled and… miki will have to leave"

He quickly flow over to miki and hugged her again "no I won't let them take miki away"

He let go of miki and turned around to face me "Ok I won't tell anyone"

Then miki kissed him on the cheek "thank you yoru"

"Ok I hate to break up this little love fest, but miki I need your help" I told her and she floated over to me

"Ok I need you to make you, ran, and suu look like boys, I also need the eggs to look different too" she nodded her head and took out her paint brush

"Draw, drew, drown" she yelled and moved her brush around

ran was now wearing a pair of red sweat pants with a white stripe down the left leg, a black muscle shirt, and a red zip up jacket that matched her pants with a bunch of little hearts on the left shoulder, and her hair was styled like kukai's. Her egg was a darker shade of red and had little hearts surrounding one big heart.

Suu was wearing a black hoody that had a big dark green clover on the back, she had on dark blue jeans, and her hair was a lot shorter. Her egg was a dark green with one big clover in the middle.

Miki was wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt with a light blue spade surrounded by a light blue dragon that looked like it was going to eat the spade, she had black leather pants that what a tint of blue, and she a dark blue baseball cap. Her egg was a dark shade of blue with light blue spades around it.

"you guys look great, now we just have to deal with the names… ran you will be called Ryu, suu you will be sin, and miki you will be called miku, ok" I told than, they all nodded their heads

'_I just hope this will fool ikuto'_

Koneko cat- ok there's chapter 3, yay I wrote that faster than I thought I would

Ikuto- it's about time I came in the story, now I get to play with amu

Amu- ikuto!!! Don't say it like that

Ikuto- hey why is tadase introduced in the story in the same chapter as me, and before me too

Amu- oh ikuto, just drop it, look on the bright side, at least it talked about you more

Ikuto- true, well anyway, please review


	4. Chapter 4

koneko cat- ok everybody here's chapter four, hope you like it (I do not own shugo chara)

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Amu pov**

"now yoru you have to call me akio, miki- miku, ran- ryu, and suu- sin when we're around other people, ok" I told him, he nodded his head.

I finished unpacking, and then started to play my violin.

"Amu, since when do you play the violin" yoru asked

"Well, ever since I first heard ikuto play in the park, I've been in love with the it. So when I first entered middle school I convinced my parents to buy me this violin and I taught myself to play"

It was silent for a moment, I stopped playing and look up at yoru, he was looking at the ground sadly, and it looked like he was deep in thought as well

"You know" he started sounding like he was on the break of tears

"he really missed you, he's been sad ever since he left, the only time I ever see him smile is when he's thinking about you, even his songs have gotten sadder… he concentrates on his school work and hardly ever skips anymore, because he wants to impress you. He doesn't flirt with any of the girl that comes here to visit, even though they practically through themselves at him… if… if he knew you where you, he'd be happy again" yoru said holding back tears, but you could see them filling his eyes

I sighed "yeah but if I told him ether he'd tell"

"No, he wouldn't, I know he'd never tell anyone if you told him not to" yoru interrupted me

"I said ether, ether he'd tell or he'll keep it a secret, but if he keeps it a secret and someone else found out that I'm a girl and that he knows then he could get expelled" I finished

"What, why would he get expelled" ran asked

I reached in my pocket and pulled out the school's student hand book, and opened it to the page with the school rules. All four of the charas sat in my lap as I read the rules that concerned girls out load.

"Any girl found on campus will be removed immediately / unless she have a visitors pass. Any girl that is found attending the school will be expelled. Anyone who knows that a girl is secretly attending the school will report her immediately. Anyone who knows that a girl is attending the school and does not report her will be severely punished and expelled"

"So as you can see yoru, its best if doesn't know" there was an awkward silence

"Yoru, why don't you give us a tour of the campus" I asked breaking the silence, he nodded his head and we all followed him out of the room

**Ikuto pov**

I was sitting under a big shady tree eating a tuna fish sandwich, when I saw yoru, akio, and three other charas, it looked like yoru was giving them a tour

'_so he has charas too, well that makes my life a little easier, around him I can talk to yoru, I can even have my ears and teal out' _I popped the last bit of my sandwich in my mouth and walked over to akio

"Yo" I said when I got closer to him; he jumped, probably because he didn't hear me coming

"Oh, hey ikuto, I thought you were getting something to eat"

"I did, so when where you going to introduce me" I asked, gesturing to the charas

"Oh well this is ryu, miku, and sin" he said pointing to each of them

"Guys this is my roommate ikuto"

'_Is it just me or have I seen these charas before, and even akio looks extremely familiar, when I first saw him for a second I thought he was amu' _I thought to myself

"Oh yeah, the counselor told me to give you this, it's a questionnaire" I pulled the envelope out of my back pocket and gave it to him

"Uhm, thanks"

"Yeah whatever" I said as I walked away

**Amu pov (that night)**

Ikuto was laid on his bed staring at the ceiling while I started answering the questionnaire

"Number 1, what is your favorite food? Pizza. Number 2, who is your favorite musician that plays the same instrument you do? Iku… I mean I don't have one. Who is your favorite ideal and why? Utau because she is a great singer and even better friend"

Ikuto sat up "you know utau, I never heard her talk about you"

'_Oh shit, why didn't I just say something like, because she's hot' _I screamed in my head

"uhm yeah we met in a roman shop and had a contest to see who could eat the most roman in five minutes, after she won we just started hanging out, I didn't even know that she was utau the pop star, I just thought she was some girl that could eat roman really fast" I told him

'_Yeah that sounds believable' _

He chuckled "yeah she sure can eat, and she's so skinny, I don't know where it goes"

I smiled_ 'dogged a built there'_

"Ok number 4, what's your favorite color? Blue. Number 5, if you were stranded on a deserted island with only one book, what would that book be? Uhm, an instruction manual on how to get off a stranded island. What's your favorite flavor ice-cream? Chocolate. And lastly, what is your favorite animal? Cat" I folded up the paper and put it in my school bag

'_Ring~Ring~Ring' _ikuto's cell phone went off

"Yeah… nothing, just laying here being bored… sure sounds fun… alright we'll be there in a minute" ikuto said then hung up the phone

"Be were in a minute" I asked

"Oh that was my friend kukai; we're going over to his dorm to watch a movie"

'_what kukai is here too, next thing you're gonna tell me is that nagihiko is also here_' I sighed then followed ikuto to kukai's room

Sitting around the TV was kukai, tadase, and nagihiko

'_What the fuck, shit did I jinks myself or something'_

"Akio, this is kukai, his roommate tadase, and their other friend nagihiko" ikuto introduced them

"Guys this is my new roommate akio, and don't worry he also has charas" they let out a sigh of relief and let Daichi, Kiseki, and Rhythm came out of their eggs

"Hi rhythm, daichi, Kiseki" I said

"How do you know their names" tadase asked

'_Damn it amu think before you say stuff, ok think how you'd I know their names' _I tried to think

"Uhm, rima told me" I told them

"Oh so you know rima, how is she" nagihiko asked

"She's fine and so is everyone else" I told them, accidently letting the last part slip out

"Everyone else… oh you mean amu, yaya, and utau" kukai said, I nodded my head

"How do you know them" tadase asked

"Uhm, I know them because… I joined the guardian's right after nagihiko left" I explained

"wait you know amu, how is she, is she ok, is she staying out of trouble, why didn't you tell me you know her" ikuto asked quickly

I gave him a nerves smile and scratched the back of my head "except for the fact that she thinks that she's doing something incredibly stupid she's fine, with the whole staying out of trouble… uhm well this is amu we're talking about, and I didn't tell you cause you never asked" I told him

"Then why did you ask me who the picture was of" he asked getting a little calmer

'_Oh shit, they're asking too many questions, I can't keep my story straight' _I panicked

"Well, I wanted to be sure that was her"

"Well who else has pink hair and honey colored eyes" ikuto asked yet another question

I pointed to myself "uhm, I do"

"I mean what other girl do you know that has pink hair and honey color eyes"

"Uhm, I don't think I ever met one, but I just had to make sure" I told him

"Oh speaking of pink hair, haven't you ever thought of dyeing it to something a little more normal" kukai asked

"Uhm, I did dye it once when I was in elementary, I turned it brown, but it didn't look right so I just grow it back out" I lied, I never dyed my hair, nor have I ever wanted to

"You know it's kind of strange how you look so much like her though" nagihiko stated

"Yeah and it's strange how much you look like a girl too" I said in a bit of a snobs attitude

Everyone else in the room laughed at what I said, but me and nagihiko just stared each other down. Then suddenly he smiled and sat on the back down on the cough, telling me that he would drop it, for now. We all gathered around the TV again and started the movie.

about half way through the movie I snuck out and went back to my room '_well since ikuto is gone, I might as well take a shower while I can'_

"amu why'd you leave in the middle of the movie, we wanted to see how it ends" miki asked

"because I was scared I'd blow my cover, and with all four of them constantly asking questions about amu and how I know things, I was getting nerves" I told them

"and what's with ikuto, I never knew he'd be so worried about me, I mean asking me if i as ok and if i got myself into any trouble, and did you see that look in his eye when he first saw me, no one's ever looked at me like that" I said then started to drift off into a daydream.

I took a quick shower and got dress

"hum, ikuto isn't back yet, oh well" I said then let my hair out of the hat so it can dry some more. I laid on my bed and watched the four little charas fly around the room playing tag.

~you make me wanta la la

in the kitchen on the floor

like a French maid

I'd meet you at the door

I'm like an alley cat~

my cell phone went off to la la by Ashley Simpson (I do not own) which meant only one thing, utau's calling

"hello"

"hey amu, I just remembered why that schools name was so familiar" she shouted, almost busting my eardrum

"oh let me guess, it's because ikuto goes here"

"yeah… wait how do you know"

"because ikuto is my roommate" I yelled at the top of my lungs

"he's what?!"

"yeah, and it gets better, turns out tadase, kukai, and nagihiko also go here" I said in a fake happy voice

"ouch, that's not good, well have they figured it out yet"

"no, but yoru has, and I think nagihiko started to suspect something but I got him off my back about it, other then that they haven't figured it out yet, and hopefully they never will"

~knock~knock~knock~

"uhm, hold on a second, I-I'm not decent" I told whoever it was as I struggled to put my hair back in the hat

"come in" I said when I finally succeeded

the door nod slowly turned and in walked nagihiko

"it's been awhile, _amu_"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

amu- hey everybody, koneko cat-chan has left the room, so it's up to me and ikuto to give you say bye and thinks and review, you know stuff like that

ikuto- how on earth you convinced me to do this I have no idea (yells form inside closet)

amu- oh come on ikuto, it looks cute on you

ikuto- no way, why didn't you get the kiddy king to wear this, I'm sure he'd love it

amu- because he isn't here, no come on out

ikuto steps out of the closet wearing the elementary school girls uniform with the cape and his ears and teal out

amu- CUUUUTE (with sparkles in eyes)

ikuto- lets hurry up and get whatever you wanted to do over with

amu- right, ok well thank you for reading this chapter, we'll see you next time, and please review

ikuto- WAIT THAT WAS ALL, THEN WAY DID YOU MAKE ME WEAR THIS!!!!!!

amu- cause I that it would look cute

ikuto runs back in closet

amu- oh ikuto, it was cute

ikuto- amu you're soooooooo going to pay for this

amu- well please review


	5. Chapter 5

koneko cat- ok well here's chapter 5, I hope you like it (I do not own shugo chara)

ikuto- koneko, you'll never believe what amu did when you where gone

amu- oh come on ikuto, you're seriously not about to tattle

ikuto- well you shouldn't have done something like that for your own amusement

amu- oh come on ikuto, it was fun

koneko cat- amu, how could you do something like that* totally has the wrong idea*

amu- but it was fun

koneko cat- *gasp*

ikuto- yeah, dressing me up like a girl was plane out wrong

amu- no it wasn't, I mean think in this story I have to dress like a guy all the time

koneko cat- what… *does not understand what they are talking about*

* * *

"it's been a while, _amu" _nagihiko closed at door and sat at the end of ikuto's bed

"w-what… how… what are you talking about" I was able to chock out

'_how does he know, was it my hair, the way I acted, what gave me away… did he tell anyone else'_

"come on amu, do you think I'm stupid" he asked

'_well I was kind of hoping…' _I thought

"it's only been about a year, plus remember I used to dress as a girl, out of everyone here I'd be able to spot a cross dresser first"

"uhm… uhm, I don't know what you're talking about" I obviously lied

"really them who are you talking to" he asked

I looked down at my phone '_oh shit, I totally forgot I am still talking to utau'_

I was about to put the phone back up to me ear, but nagi dashed over to me and snatched it right out of my hands, put it on speaker, and covered my mouth

**nagihiko pov**

"uhm hello, I'm sorry but amu had the leave the room for a moment, don't worry she'll be right back" I told whoever was on the other end

"oh ok, what did she have to do… oh no! uhm I mean… who" utau said, I would be able to recognize her voice anywhere, heck I'd be able any of their voices

"oh utau, how are you"

"fine, you?"

"I'm alright, and so is amu"

"well that's good, I was scared, I mean going to an all boys and getting ikuto as her roommate, I thought she was going to get raped" utau opened her mouth and spilt everything

then suddenly my hand was in pain, I quickly looked down and amu was biting me. I snatched my hand away, she actually drew blood

"utau!!! why didn't you just shut up when he said I was gone" amu yelled

"oops, sorry… well I gotta go, talk to you later amu, I mean… uhm, bye" and with that she hung up

"so, are you finally going to give up and admit that I'm right, or are you going to keep trying to convince me that you're not amu"

a few seconds passed of dead silence, then she finally sighed "don't tell anyone"

"amu you are one of my best friends since elementary, do you really think I would rat you out like that" I told her, a slight shade of pink appeared on her cheeks and she shook her head no

"so, do I want to know why you are disguised as a boy and going to an all boys school"

she sighed "well, I don't really know exactly why, all I know is the head master told me that someone wanted to send a female student here, and since I play the violin he wanted me to go, and I was so excited to get to go to a music school that I didn't read the contract that I signed. I didn't even know that this was an all boys school until it was too late. why they wanted to send a girl to an all boys school in disguise I have no idea"

**ikuto pov**

"hey ikuto where'd nagi run off to in such a hurry" tadase asked

"how am I supposed to know, as soon as the movie was over he darted out of here" I told him not really caring, then I noticed something missing

"where'd akio go"

"he left in the middle of the movie, if I were to guess I'd say he's in yawl's room" kukai explained

we hung out for a while then said our good byes and I headed back to my room.

"nagi you promise you want tell anyone, exceptionally not ikuto, if he know he'd freak" akio said

'_who is that freak talking to'_

"come on, I already told you I wont, but if it will make you happy then fine I promise"

'_was that nagihiko, so this is where he ran off to' I thought then opened the door_

my eyes widened, akio and nagihiko where sitting on his bed, and he was kissing nagi on the cheek, and nagi wasn't fighting back, he wasn't stunned or anything, he just sat, what akio was doing didn't faze him at all.

I quickly shut and leaned against the door _'oh my god, my roommate is gay. I mean I know nagihiko had something wrong with him after that whole cross dressing thing, but akio, MY roommate is gay. what if he tries to mules me in my sleep. I don't want some gay boy toughing me'_

then suddenly the door open and I fell back "i-ikuto, wh-what are you doing here, i-I thought you were at kukai's watching a movie" akio stuttered

I quickly stood up "I was, but the movie is over, trust me I wish it wasn't"

"well, I'll see you tomorrow akio" nagihiko said then left

a few minutes pasted of pure silence "so, uhm… how did the movie end" akio asked breaking the silence

"the chick was murdered"

"oh… well what happened to the guy"

"he committed suicide"

"the kids"

"the murderer took them"

"uhm, how about…"

"look the murderer killed the chick, took the kids, when the guy found out she was dead he shot himself. the murderer was never caught and he changed his and the kids names and moved to a different town. now I'm going to sleep so leave me alone" I yelled

* * *

_koneko cat- ok so there it is, chapter 5, please review_

_amu- no far, way does he have to think I'm gay_

_ikuto- yeah and why does nagihiko get to figure out that she is amu before me_

_koneko cat- because that's how I wrote it, so no complaints from you two_

_ikuto- grrrrr…. well please review_


	6. Chapter 6

**The hearts duet chapter 6**

Koneko cat- here is chapter 6 (I do not own shugo chara)

* * *

**Amu pov**

I woke up early the next morning and started getting dressed while Ikuto was asleep.

"Hurry up Amu-chan, Ikuto will wake up any minute now" Yoru warned

"I am, don't worry I just have to finish my hair" I told him as I started brushing is out.

'_Going to sleep with wet hair in a hat sure did a total to my hair' I thought as I tried to make it look a little decent_. Once I was done brushing it out, I put it back in the hat and looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a white shirt with black sleeves and tight black pants. Written on the shirt in big bold letter were the words '**I'm vitamin sexy**'.

"so guys how do I look" I asked my chara's

Yoru hit me upside my head "Seriously girl, are you trying to make it obvious you're a chick. Guys don't stare at themselves in the mirror then turn around and ask how they look"

"Oops sorry! Well thanks for the lessen Yoru" I thanked him

Then a pillow hit the back of my head "shut up you stupid homo, some people are trying to sleep" Ikuto shouted

"oh I'm sorry" I said as I turned around and a blush appeared on my cheeks. There sitting up in his bed was Ikuto in just a pair of black bowers. Then suddenly his alarm clock went off and he got up and started getting dress

"look let's get this straight, I'm not gay, nor will I ever be, so stop blushing like a stupid perverted girl" he told me

"w-what?! GAY, I'm not gay"

"i saw you kissing him, and to tell the truth I was a bit surprised, but as long as you don't try anything with me, I'm alright with you being that way"

"I'm not gay!" I shouted as loud as I could, but I did it in my normal voice by mistake

"yeah sure you're not, then why do you yell like a girl" he asked

'_What? He didn't recognize my voice. Well it has been five years and my voice has changed a little, but how could he not recognize it' _I thought to myself a little disappointed

"w-we'll, I-I…"

"Stop you're stupid stuttering and let's get to class" he told me as he left the room

**Ikuto pov**

'_what the hell, why did he sound just like Amu back there. Ok, so he looks like Amu, can sound like her, blushes like her, and stutters like her. If I didn't know better I'd say he was Amu' _I thought to myself as I walked down the hall, with him trying to catch up

"ikuto slow down… uhm, what would Amu think if she saw you acting like this" he shouted and it actually made me stop in my tracks

**~Ikuto's imaginary world~**

"_ikuto be nice to the poor guy, he hasn't done anything" amu tried to convince me_

"_are you crazy, he's gay and is always blushing at me"_

"_oh, so if I were a guy would you be treating me like that"_

"_amu if you were a guy then I'll turn gay"_

"_so be nice to him, he just does what I always do around you" she yelled and pushed me_

_I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my chest, then wrapped my arms around her "ok, I'll try and get along with him if it'll make you happy"_

_She smiles and hugs me back_

**-back to reality-**

"hello, is anyone home" Akio asked waving him hand in front of my face

"ah, come on let's get to class" I told him and we started walking

'_wait how did he know that Amu would want me to be nice to him' _I wondered then looked over at him.

He was walking beside me studying him schedule with a big smile. A few strands of his pink hair fell out from under his hat and where waving in front of his face. His big honey eyes sparkled every time he saw a class he like, which seemed to be all of them.

"uhm, Akio… what made you want to play the violin" I asked as we walked into our class room

He looked up at me with a confused look "well it's kind of a long story. Why do you want to know"

I shrugged my shoulders "just wondering, I started playing because of my dad. Since he was a professional violinist people expected me to be just like him, so I just started playing"

"Really, I never know your dad was a professional violinist. Who is he" he asked

"his names Aruto Tsukiyomi" when I told him his eyes light up

"A-Aruto Tsukiyomi, your dad is Aruto Tsukiyomi" he said like a fan

I nodded my head slowly "yeah, I take it you've heard of him"

"heard of him? I learned to play from him, I would lock myself up in my room while listen to him music, and tried to match the notes. I can easily play all of his songs without a music sheet" he told me

'_yep, defiantly a fan'_

"well just remember I'm not him" I reminded him, I get tired of everyone who knows I'm his son thinking I'm just like him

"of course you're not, you're ikuto Tsukiyomi, the best violinist I've ever heard" he told me

I took a step away from him '_is he trying to hit on me, I've already told him I'm not gay'_

"wait, you've never heard me play before, how would you know if I'm any good" I asked

He sweat dropped "well, uhm… I've heard you at one of utau's concerts"

"akio, may I speak with you for a moment" the teacher asked, he nodded his head and followed him into the hallway

**Amu pov**

"yes sir" I asked him, wondering why he called me out into the hallway

"ms Hinamori-san, my name is Mr. Shigemitsu, but most of my students call me Mr. Shige" he introduced himself

I bowed "pleased to meet you Mr. Shige"

"right, well anyway tomorrow we will be having a karaoke computation, and I was wondering if you'd like to participate. Oh and anyone who participates gets ten points extra credit on their test, and the person who wins doesn't have to take the test at all on Friday" he told me

"what?! There's a test Friday" I shouted

"yep, and yes you will have to take it, unless you win of course"

"wait, so in other words you're telling me to win the karaoke computation, or fail the test"

He scratched the back of his head "well that's a harsh way of putting it, but yeah"

"fine, but I don't know how to sing any guys songs, let alone which one I should sing"

"on need to worry, I already picked a song for you and printed out the lyrics, all you have to do is learn how to sing it"

"ok, what is the song"

"oh it's a song that my top student sang during his first year here, it's called used to" he said then handed me the paper with the lyrics

"now go take a seat" he told me

I nodded my head and went back into the room. Ikuto was sitting in second to the last seat in the last row beside the window, Tadase was sitting behind him and kukai was in front, and nagihiko was beside kukai.

"akio, over here" nagihiko waved me over and I sat in the desk behind him and beside ikuto

"hey where you go last night, you left in the middle of the move" Tadase asked

"oh, well I went back to my room. I forgot utau was going to call me, then I got stuck talking to everyone since amu was having a sleepover" I told them **(took her all night to come up with that excuse)**

"wait! you got utau's number" kukai shouted

"you talked to amu, what'd she say" ikuto asked

"do you got yaya's number too" Tadase asked

"you talked to them and didn't come get use" they all yelled in very angry tones

I sweat dropped '_man I thought that answer wouldn't have them ask any questions'_

"uhm… well… how was I supposed to know yawl wanted to talk to them"

They all glared at me then started popping their knuckles, telling me they wanted to fight

"GUYS! He didn't know any better, just give him a break and if he does it again, then you can beat the crap out of him" nagihiko told then

"excuse me, I'd hate to break up such an important conversation, but class started awhile ago" the teacher said calmly as he was writing something on the board

"oh sorry" I apologized and berried my head in my text book, to escape all my friends evil glares

* * *

Koneko cat- ok I think I'll just cut the chapter there

Amu- awww koneko come on, I want to know what happens next

Ikuto- yeah and when is the rated M part coming

Koneko cat- soon ikuto, just be patient, you little pervert

Ikuto- oh but you love me because I'm a perv

Koneko cat- true, ok well please review, Oh and I told my friend I'll put an ad for her story in here so yeah, if you like Tokyo Mew Mew try reading Cinnamon Kisses by Luna Sakamoto

Amu- an ad, are you even aloud to do that

Koneko cat- I don't know, maybe

Ikuto- yeah well read it if you want and please review both that story and this one


	7. Chapter 7

**The hearts duet chapter 7**

Koneko cat- hey everyone today we have a special guest, my best friend Luna Sakamoto

Luna Sakamoto- it's good to be here

Amu- wait I've seen this girl before… oh yeah she made me a vampire in one of her stories

Ikuto- oh what kind of story, is it rated M, please say it is

Luna Sakamoto- well… ikuto you see I'm debating that subject

Ikuto- huh, what does that mean

Amu- it means she hasn't made up her mind yet

Ikuto- I k now that… so what is it rated right now

Luna Sakamoto- well… it's rated T right now… but there's a good chance it might change really soon

Ikuto- wait are you doing that whole "if I get enough views and reviews then I'll change it to a rated M story"

Luna Sakamoto- well I am fourteen, so I might not be really comfortable writing stuff like that

Ikuto- oh but there are people that are thirteen that write rated M stories

Luna Sakamoto- MY MOM CHECKS MY STORIES, AND I DON'T WANT HER TO SEE ME WRITING THAT KIND OF STUFF

Ikuto- WELL TAKE THE RISK *pulls out slash claw*

Koneko cat- IKUTO LUNA stop this pointless argument

Ikuto- I'm sorry koneko, please don't be mad at me and change the story to a tadamu

Koneko cat- don't worry ikuto, I'll never do that

* * *

**Ikuto pov**

Once class was over I left the room and walked over to the big oak tree behind the school. That's where I always go when I want to clear my head; no one can over find me up there, not even my friends.

'_ah, I can't believe he actually talked to amu and didn't let me know'_

'oh get over it, it's not that big of a dial, if anything it's a good thing, think about it, akio, your roommate, has a way to get in contact with amu' My conscience told me

'_So… if I ask he'll give me her number'_

'That's how I see it'

'_But what if there's a condition, like what if he wants me to suck his dick'_

'If that's the case, then you better run for your life'

"Hey ikuto, I had a feeling you'd be here" someone said, and I instantly broke the conversation with myself and looked down to see who it was. Standing right blow me was akio carrying a brown paper bag

"How'd you find me" I asked while hanging down right in front of his face

He seemed to jump but then regained his cool "you're always in high places when you want to think, and besides the roof, this tree is the tallest thing I could think of"

"how'd you know I like to be in high places to think… wait how'd you know I'd be thinking" I asked again, getting back into my perverse position

"Does it really matter… oh I grabbed something from the cafeteria a minute ago, you want some" he asked me

"Sure, what is it?"

"Its tayiaki, chocolate flavored" he said waving the bag back and forth in the air, tempting me to come down

I did a back flip off the tree and sat on the ground next to him, and he handed me my tayiaki. I turned it around and carefully bit into the tail

"So how'd you know that my favorite flavor is chocolate" I asked him

"Uhm, just a guess, I mean after all who doesn't like it"

"True"

"Uhm… ikuto, can you help me with something" he asked, his cheeks turning red

"Uhm… sure" I asked hesitant

"I don't understand this" he said holding up a music sheet "I taught myself to play, and I never used one of these, I just always listened and tried to copy the sound. I have no idea what any of these symbols mean"

"Are you serious" I asked almost not believing him, he nodded him head

"Ok, give me the sheet" I told him and he did as told

After an hour of me showing him a note, playing it, then having him play it, and me explaining what each note meant and how if they're on different levels they have different pitches, I was exhausted. But I think he was starting to understand how to read a music sheet

"Hey, now that I helped you out, can you do the same for me"

"Sure, what do you need" he asked, grateful for my help

"I need amu's number… I used to have it… but I groped my cell in the lake and it broke"

"Wait, so you haven't talked to m-her in five years because you lost her number"

"Well… I guess you could say it like that" I told him then he broke out laughing

"Oh stop laughing and just give me the number" I told him and tossed him my cell **(not the same one that got dropped in a lake) **

He put in the number and gave me back the phone. I studied the number carefully, etching it into my memory, 835-9724 **(I don't think it's a real number)**

**Amu pov**

"Now ikuto, amu has a job and isn't allowed to take calls at work, so you can only call her between six and eight" I told him so I could make sure to not be near him around that time, so I wouldn't get busted

"Six to eight, ok see you later" he said then walked of, still eating his tayiaki

**~later that day~**

I was in my room, trying to learn who to sing that song, when my cell went off, it was a number I didn't recognize

"Hello" I asked

"Hello, is this amu hinamori" the person asked

"Uhm yes, my I ask who this is" I asked, already knowing the answer

"This is ikuto tsukiyomi"

"Ikuto tsukiyomi… sorry doesn't ring a bell" I said just to play with him

"come on amu, you really don't know me" he asked with a big head knowing no one could ever forget him, especially not me

"Well maybe if you told me something that might jog my memory"

"I play the violin... I worked with Easter… utau's my sister… I'm a cat… I have a chara named yoru"

"Sorry dude, still don't know ya" I told him, now wanting him to tell me one pacific detail about him

"I stayed at your house for a while… I have blue hair… I tried to still your eggs… I have the dumpty lock… I rode in the tea cups with you… I've saved your life several times… I bite your ear… me and the kiddy king used to fight a lot… I licked your ice cream" he told me, waiting for me to respond between each one

"Sorry but Mr. Tsukiyomi, but I don't think I know you. If you don't say something that'll make me remember, I'm going to hang up" I told him, trying not to burst out laughing when I called him Mr. Tsukiyomi

"*sigh*… I'm a pervert" he groaned

"Hahaha, I can't believe I got you to say it" I said bursting out laughing

"Amu, you where playing" he yelled, obviously shocked

"Yeah I know it was you the moment I heard your voice" I told him when I was done laughing

"I can't believe you, how could you do something like that" he asked pretending to be hurt

"Can't believe me, more like I can't believe you, you haven't even tried to call me in five years" I somewhat yelled

"Well, there's a funny story behind that"

"Yeah, I'm sure there is. Anyway, why are calling"

"What I can't call you just cause I want to" he said in a teasing tone

"Well, what made you suddenly want to call little old me" I asked in a equally teasing tone

"I met someone that reminds me of you, his names akio" he brought me into the conversation so now I have to be really careful not to say anything that'll give me away

"Akio? Oh yeah he was really nice"

'_Wait this is a good chance to convince him that I'm not guy' _I thought

"Yeah I guess he's nice… in his own way" he said not really wanting to give the complement

"Yeah, don't tell utau but I thought he was really cute"

"What" he shouted

"What do you mean what" I asked holding back a laugh

"Uhm… what do you mean don't tell utau, way wouldn't you want her to know"

"You didn't know? Those two were going out, until he moved to Crystal Cross Academy" I told him

"Going out, but he's gay" he shouted

"Gay? He's not gay"

"Yes he is, he was kissing nagihiko"

"Kissing, oh you mean that. Well, he lived in France for awhile so he picked up some of their traditions, like the whole kissing cheeks thingy" I told him, insuring him that I was not gay

"Oh… well I guess that makes since"

"Yeah well, have you gotten any better at the violin since you've joined that school" I asked him changing the subject

"I think I've gotten a better… wait how'd you know I was going to a music school" he asked picking up on one of the small details I didn't think about

"Uhm… akio told me last night that you where his roommate"

"Oh, well did he say anything else about me" he asked, probably worried that he told me something about the picture or what he said

"Uhm… no, not that I can remember. He just said that he likes the school so far and that you where his roommate, and that Kukai, Tadase, and nagi goes there too… Oh and that Tadase dresses like a punk now, what's that about" I asked really wanting to know

"How am I supposed to know, when he came back from America he was like that" he told me

I looked over to my alarm clock that read 8:01

"Well it's eight, I have to go, bye ikuto" I told him and right before I hung up I heard

"Wait Amu … Saturday they're letting friends and family on school grounds because of this weird dance thing, and I was wondering if you'd come"

"Uhm… no, I don't think I can" I turned down his offer nicely

"Why not, do you have plains Saturday, it's a whole day thing"

"Well, not exactly… I just can't"

"Oh… ok well bye _amu_"

"Bye ikuto" I told him then hung up and got back to` learning the song

A few minutes later ikuto climbed through the window and laid on his bed staring at the picture of me

"So ikuto, you look especially dazed tonight" I told him trying to start a conversation, the silence was killing me

He didn't answer

"so, have you talked to amu yet" I asked trying a different approach

He still didn't answer, he just laid there staring into the eyes of me in the picture

"are you excited about Saturday, you know, having your family over… I'm sure utau will be really happy to see you"

He sighed, finally giving in and put the picture down "ok, that's it I give up, you wanta talk let's talk" then he sat up and stared at me, clearly irritated

"uhm… well… I was just… it's just to quit" I told him, not used to him being mad at me

"well why don't you call someone then, I don't feel like talking" he subjected angrily

"hmf, maybe I will" I yelled at him then stepped out of the room

'_now how should I call… utau? No, uhm… rima maybe… yaya… maybe my parents… ahhh I don't know who to call' _I yelled in my head

Then I pulled my phone out of my pocket and randomly chose a number out of my contact

"uhm hello" ikuto answered

"i-ikuto, oh my bad… I didn't mean to call you"

"oh it's fine, who where you trying to call" he asked, in a much happier tone than he was using two seconds ago

"uhm… well actually I was just bored and wanted to talk to someone, and I wound up calling you by mistake, sorry if I disturbed you"

"oh don't worry about it, I was actually feeling like talking to someone too" he told me

'_oh sure you where, that's not what you told me'_

"oh really, then why don't you talk to akio" I asked

"oh, well… he's already asleep and I don't think he'll like it if I woke him up for no reason" he laid to me

"really, for some reason I doubt that"

"what?! Way do you think I'd lie to you" he asked, freaking out because he was caught in the middle of a lie

"oh just a feeling, anyway I'm gonna let you go, talk to ya later"

"wait amu, come to the school saterday" he asked me again

"no ikuto, I'm not coming" I told him then hung up

**~the next day~ normal pov~**

"ok first up is, Kukai soma" Mr. Shige called out

Kukai walked to the front of the class and Mr. Shige went back to his desk

"alright guys, I'm gonna be singing Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings, it's dedicated to a very special girl, utau hoshina"

**check yes Juliet by we the kings (I do NOT own and he does not sound just like them)**

_check yes Juliet_

_are you with me_

_rain is falling down on the side walk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

_check yes Juliet_

_kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight_

_Lace up your shoes_

_Ay oh ay ohhh_

_Here's how we do:_

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart_

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever we'll be_

_You and me_

_check yes Juliet_

_I'll be waiting_

_Wishing, wanting_

_Your for the taking_

_Just sneak out_

_And don't tell a soul goodbye_

_check yes Juliet_

_here's the countdown_

_3…2…1… now fall in my arms now_

_They can change the locks_

_don't let them change your mind_

_Lace up your shoes_

_Ay oh ay ohhh_

_Here's how we do:_

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart_

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever we'll be_

_You and me_

_We're flying through the night_

_We're flying through the night_

_Way up high_

_The view from here is getting better with you by my side_

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart_

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever we'll be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart_

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever we'll be_

_You and me_

_You and me_

_You and me_

The whole class applauded, Kukai had a great singing voice

"alright please hold your applause for the end, great job Kukai" Mr. Shige complemented him and he took his seat

"ok nagihiko fujisaki, you're up"

Nagi took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then walked to the front of the room

"ok well my song is everything I asked for by the maine, and I'm singing it for a girl named rima mashiro" he said, slightly nerves

**Everything I Asked For by the maine (I do NOT own and he does not sound just like them)**

_She takes her with the little things_

_Love notes reminding me_

_She wears red when she's feeling hot_

_I have her but that's all I got_

_She looks best without her clothes_

_I know it's wrong but that's the way it goes_

_I don't know what she sees in me_

_But I'm happy that she's happy now_

_That she's with me_

_And I'm freakin out_

_Because I'm just so lucky_

_Oh she makes me feel like shit_

_It's always something_

_But i can't get over it_

_She thinks it's nothing_

_Because she's_

_Everything I asked for_

_Everything I asked for_

_And a little bit more_

_Everything I asked for_

_Everything I asked for_

_And so much more_

_She loves music but she hates my band_

_Loves prince she's my biggest fan_

_She's not big on holding hands_

_But that's alright cause I still got her_

_She keeps up on current affairs_

_Prada is what she wears_

_I don't know what she sees in me_

_But I'm happy that she's happy now_

_That she's with me_

_And I'm freakin out_

_Because I'm just so lucky_

_Oh she makes me feel like shit_

_It's always something_

_But i can't get over it_

_She thinks it's nothing_

_Because she's_

_Everything I asked for_

_Everything I asked for_

_And a little bit more_

_Everything I asked for_

_Everything I asked for_

_And so much more_

_Fist fights turn into sex_

_I wonder what comes next_

_She loves to always keep me guessing_

_And she_

_Wont_

_Give it up_

_And we_

_Both _

_know it's because_

_Oh she makes me feel like shit_

_It's always something_

_But i can't get over it_

_She thinks it's nothing_

_Because she's_

_Everything I asked for_

_Everything I asked for_

_And a little bit more_

_Everything I asked for_

_Everything I asked for_

_And a little bit more_

_Everything I asked for_

_Everything I asked for_

_And so much more_

_Everything I asked for_

_Everything I asked for_

_And so much more_

"ok next is Tadase hotori" he called out and Tadase walk to the front of the class

"alright, well this is used to by daughtry. This goes out to my girl amu hinamori" he shouted

'_wait what?! Did he just say my name' _amu shouted in her head as the music began

**Used to by daughtry (I do NOT own and he does not sound just like them)**

_You used to talk to me like _

_I was the only one around_

_You used to lean on me_

_The only other chose was falling down_

_You used to walk with me like_

_We had nowhere we need to go_

_Nice and slow_

_To no place in particular_

_We used to have this figured out_

_We used to breathe without a doubt_

_The nights where clear for the first time that I'd see_

_We used to have this under control_

_We never thought we used to know_

_At least there's you_

_And at least there's me_

_Can we get this back_

_Can we get this back_

_To how it used to be_

_I used to reach for you_

_I got lost along the way_

_I used to listen_

_You always had the just right thing to say_

_I used to follow you_

_Never cared where we where we would go_

_Fast or slow_

_To anywhere at all_

_We used to have this figured out_

_We used to breathe without a doubt_

_The nights where clear for the first time that I'd see_

_We used to have this under control_

_We never thought we used to know_

_At least there's you_

_And at least there's me_

_Can we get this back_

_Can we get this back_

_To how it used to be_

_I look around me_

_and want you to be there_

_cause I miss the things that we shared_

_look around you_

_it's empty and you're sad_

_cause you miss the love we had_

_you used to talk to me like _

_I was the only one around_

_the only one around_

_We used to have this figured out_

_We used to breathe without a doubt_

_The nights where clear for the first time that I'd see_

_We used to have this under control_

_We never thought we used to know_

_At least there's you_

_And at least there's me_

_Can we get this back_

_Can we get this back_

_To how it used to be yeah_

_To how it used to be_

_To how it used to be yeah_

_To how it used to be_

_To how it used to be_

**Amu pov**

"nice job Tadase, ok ikuto tsukiyomi lets here your song"

Ikuto nodded his head and walked to the front of the room

"alright guys, this is Britney by busted, and I'm pretty sure you all know this is about amu hinamori" he told the class, full of confidents

Then he looked straight at Tadase "and for the last time Tadase, amu's not your girl"

**Britney by busted (I do NOT own and he does not sound just like them)**

_your face is everywhere I go now_

_and you're on every television show now_

_baby I need you_

_you're everything I want in someone_

_but you don't even know who I am_

_baby why should you_

_sweating all over your video_

_watching every single scene in slow mo_

_trackin' you down on the internet_

_coz I ain't seen you naked yet_

_I want you Britney_

_I need you here with… me_

_You know that I won't stop until I've got you_

_I want you Britney_

_I even know the place that you live_

_And I don't get who your boyfriend is_

_Cause one day it's gonna be me_

_And I think that I'm obsessed with you girl_

_Cause I copy everythin you do know_

_And pepsi lets me taste you_

_God must of spent a little more time on you_

_In school uniform you look so good_

_And you say that you're not a girl_

_I'll make you a woman_

_I want you Britney_

_I need you here with… me_

_You know that I won't stop until I've got you_

_I want you Britney_

_Every single thing you do_

_Every time I look at you_

_I become a slave for you_

_You drive me crazy_

_You know that I won't stop until I've got you_

_I want you Britney_

_What the hell can I do_

_To get closer to you_

_You can run you can't hide_

_I'll make you feel good inside_

_What the hell can I do_

_To get closer to you_

_You can run you cant hide_

_I'll make you feel good inside_

_I want you Britney_

_I need you here with… me_

_You know that I won't stop until I've got you_

_I want you Britney_

_I want you Britney_

_I need you here with… me_

_You know that I won't stop until I've got you_

_I want you Britney_

The whole class, except me, applauded again, even though the teacher told them not to

"hey ikuto, you're always singing about this chick, when is she finally gonna let you nail her" some random guy in the class yelled

"man this girl must be ether really dense and doesn't realize you like her, or a total bitch that's just playing with you" another guy yelled

I looked around for who shouted but I couldn't tell who it was, then some other guys started shouting out other stuff, while everyone else in the class started talking about me

"hey shut the fuck up, ya'll don't know her at all, so just shut yawls god damn mouths about her. Ok yes she is the densest person on the planet. no she is absolutely not a bitch, and if I hear anyone say she is, I'll personally kick their ass. And trust me, I'll nail her, but she's gonna have to beg for it" ikuto told the class.

a huge blush appeared on my cheeks '_wh-what the hell is he talking about, I mean I know what he's talking about, b-but what does he mean I'm gonna have to beg for it, I don't even want it'_

"akio, you're up, just try and see if you can do better than me" ikuto said, way over confident as he took his seat

I walked up to the front of the class and looked out into my audience, they where all staring at me, as if they all could see straight through me. Then I noticed ikuto sitting in his seat smirking, he could tell I was nerves and he was amused by it

"uhm… i-I'll be singing here comes goodbye by rascal flatts"

**Here comes goodbye by rascal flatts (I do NOT own and she does not sound just like them)**

_I can hear the truck tires_

_coming up the graveled rode_

_and it's not like her to drive that slow_

_nothings on the radio_

_footsteps on the front porch_

_I hear my door bell_

_She usually comes right in_

_Now I can tell_

_Here comes goodbye_

_Here comes the last time_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_

_The first of every tear_

_I'm gonna cry_

_Here comes the pain_

_Here comes me wishing things had never change_

_and she was right here in my arms tonight_

_but here comes goodbye_

_I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday_

_And I can it written on her face_

_that she had never felt this way_

_one day I thought I'd see her_

_with her daddy by her said_

_and violins would play_

_here comes the bride_

_Here comes goodbye_

_Here comes the last time_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_

_The first of every tear_

_I'm gonna cry_

_Here comes the pain_

_Here comes me wishing things had never change_

_and she was right here in my arms tonight_

_but here comes goodbye_

_why does it have to go from_

_good to gone_

_before the lights turn on_

_and you're left alone_

_oh! But here comes goodbye! Oh!_

_Here comes goodbye_

_Here comes the last time_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night_

_The first of every tear_

_I'm gonna cry_

_Here comes the pain_

_Here comes me wishing things had never change_

_and she was right here in my arms tonight_

_but here comes goodbye, ooh_

my eyes started to water up but I quickly shook them away

'_why… why was the whole time I was singing that song… I couldn't stop thinking about me and ikuto'_

"alright, good job akio" Mr. Shige told me and I ran back to my seat

"nice job, that's the same song I sang during my first year, except of course I wasn't on the break of tears" ikuto told me

"y-you saw that… wait you're the top student" I shouted the last part

"well I don't like to brag" he said then pretended to pop his collar

"ok every one, on a scratch piece of paper write down who you think should win then pass then up to the front" Mr. Shige told us

I pulled out a piece of paper and pondered on who I should choose, but decided on Kukai.

Once the teacher got done counting all the votes he stood up in front of the class and cleared his throat

"and the winner is… ikuto tsukiyomi"

* * *

Koneko cat- ok there's chapter 7, sorry it took so long

Amu- koneko why did he have to win, now I'm gonna fail, is that what you want, do you want me to fail

Ikuto- well while amu wines that she' gonna fail the test tomorrow you should review this story

Koneko cat- yeah I love getting reviews

Luna Sakamoto- yeah give her reviews and go read me story

Amu- I'm gonna fail! I'm gonna fail!

Ikuto- well please review, you never know, if you review koneko might put something special in the next chapter

Koneko cat- yeah you never know *evil laugh*

ikuto- please review!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling, as akio had his head buried in a text book, studying for the test. I thought about telling him that the test was multiple chose, and Mr. Shige always put them in the patron B A C A A B C then flip it, then C B A C C A B twice and flip it once. But I decided that maybe I shouldn't, after all if I told him he'd probably stop studying and start talking again.

"ahhhh… I give up" he yelled and dropped the book

"why don't you just get someone to help you study" I suggested

"who… uhm, will you help me" he asked and started blushing again

"no"

"oh come on, please"

"no"

"please ikuto, you're the top student in our class"

"on, go ask someone else"

"fine, I'll just go ask Tadase" he shouted and started for the door

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, he doesn't know every much about music. You'll probably make a better grade if you just don't study rather than having his help" I told him, still staring at the ceiling

"uhm… how about Kukai"

"he's better, but I still wouldn't"

"he volunteered to help clean the cafeteria"

"so who can help me"

"I don't know of anyone"

"I don't know"

"ahhhh you're no help! Will you please help me" he begged

"no"

"please ikuto"

"no"

"ikuto, please help me" he asked again but this time using puppy dog eyes

"fine, but only cause you're getting annoying" I told him then started explaining the stuff that's gonna be on the test

**~the next day~ amu pov~**

"I did it! I did it!" i yelled when i got back my test at the end of class "look ikuto, I got a 95"

"good job akio, that's the highest score in the class" Mr. Shige told me and I gave him a big smile

"yeah, you did pretty good, but I could have done better" ikuto bragged

"hmf" I turned around, ignoring him

"akio, you are so weird" he said

I quickly turned around and saw him smiling, holding back a laugh. His eyes were slightly shut I've never seen that smile before, it was so kind, affectionate, and heart worming. It was a real smile, not one of those smiles he did when he used to tease me, and it wasn't like the smile he gave me when he moved way.

My cheeks turned red and all I could hear was my heart beating twice as fast as it usually does. Everything around me blurred out and the only thing I could clearly see was ikuto, and his beautiful smile.

"akio… akio" Kukai called me, waving his hand in front of my face

"eh, what"

"you alright, you dazed out there for a minute" he told me

"oh… yeah I'm fine, just a little shocked I did so well" I told him "let's go get something to eat, I'm starving"

When we got to the cafeteria we all grabbed a bowl of kamichii flavored roman, since that was the special today, and sat at what seemed to be there table. This is the first time I'm eating lunch with all of them. I would usually eat at some random table alone, so I could text utau, rima, and yaya.

"so how'd you make such a good grade" nagihiko asked me

"uhm, well I got…"

"what are you jealous" ikuto interrupted me

"no I'm not jealous" nagihiko asked just above a whisper

"really then what did you get" ikuto asked

"a 92"

"I got an 86" Kukai jumped into the conversation

"man I'm sure that teacher has something out for me, I only got a 74" Tadase complained

"you see what I meant" ikuto whispered to me referring to last night when he told me not to ask Tadase to help me study

"I don't get it, he used to make perfect grades" I whispered back, then I noticed that I probably shouldn't of known that "uhm…at least that's what everyone else always said"

"well as you can see he doesn't now" Kukai said, hearing mine and ikuto's conversation

"hey akio, why don't you come out with us tonight" Tadase asked

"go out? Where are you going"

"to a big dare competition, just about everyone's part of it. You can join our team" Kukai told me

"team? ok can someone please break this down for me a little" I almost yelled

"just about every guy in this school is on a team. These teams are made up of three or four. Pretty much what happens is several teams are chosen by who ever won the last bet, and are given a dare or a bet to complete. There are also points, you get five points if you win a bet, dare, uhm… I think competition is a better word. Well you get five points if you win the competition, tree points if you come in second, and two if you come in third; anything below third place gets no points. The team with the most points usually become very popular and gets lodes of privileges" nagihiko explained me

"oh… ok… wait I can't join then, you said that the teams are made up of three to four people, yawl already have four: you, ikuto, Kukai, and Tadase" I pointed out to nagihiko

"no, Tadase and nagihiko are part of another team, burning hell" ikuto told me

"oh, so uhm I guess I will join then" I said and gave them a big smile

"so what's the competition this time ikuto" Kukai asked

"don't know, they're really keeping their mouths shut this time" he responded

"uh, what are yawl talking about" I asked

"oh just seeing if our little kitty picked up anything while snooping around" Kukai said while patting ikuto's head.

Ikuto looked really irritated, but Kukai didn't noticed, he just kept patting ikuto's head with his eyes closed and a big goofy smile on his face. Then ikuto balled up his fist and punched Kukai under his jaw, knocking him out of his seat

"aw, ikuto you're so mean" I said, holding in a laugh

"what, I'm sure he isn't dead" ikuto said then Kukai staggered to his feet "you see"

I started breaking out laughing "oh my gosh… ikuto, you gave him a bloody nose" I was able to get out while laughing

"well at least he isn't dead"

"not, but almost there" Kukai said while wiping away the blood, we all, even Kukai, started laughing

'_oh my gosh, I never knew being one of the guys could be so much fun'_

* * *

Koneko cat- ok so there it is, sorry it took so long and wa really short, but I'm kind of grounded right now and aint allowed on my computer

Amu- then how'd you type it

Koneko cat- well I had to tell my mom that I was doing home work, but what really made it hard was that she was hovering over me the whole time, so I couldn't write anything, I was going to make this the chapter where the lemon comes in, but I kind of couldn't

Ikuto- what this was going to be the chapter I've been waiting my whole life for, and because of your mom it didn't happen

Koneko cat- well I am grounded because… oh man I forgot what I'm supposed to be grounded for, oh well. And yes ikuto it's because of my mom

ikuto- no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

amu- oh come on ikuto, don't be a baby

ikuto- amu… since when did we start talking about having kids

amu- ikuto you know what I mean

koneko cat- anywayz, please review *gives you a sweet and inanest smile*


	9. Chapter 9

Koneko cat- hey people, well as yawl can see I finally finished this chapter

Ikuto- yeah, I just read the first bet and I can tell I'm gonna like this chapter

Amu- awww, why are you picking on Tadase koneko cat

Koneko cat- oh that's because my friend luna sakamoto got me ticked at him and it kind of came out in my story… *sigh* so unprofessional

Ikuto- what did she do, well more like what did tadagay do

Koneko cat- sooo many reasons for me to destroy him, I'll never forgive him for what he did (throws dart at picture of tadase's head)

* * *

"akio hurry your ass up" Ikuto yelled from outside the bathroom door

"just give me a second" I yelled back as I pulled a pair of boxers over my panties.

I reached for my bra, that was laying on the counter, when the door swung open, luckily my back was facing the door

"i-ikuto, get out, can't you see I'm getting dressed" I yelled, not facing him. Then the next thing I knew his inter body was pressed against my back. He had his arms wrapped around me, right below my breast.

"I never know you had such a girlish figure" he breathed into my ear

I wanted to yell 'you pervert, let me go and get the hell out' but nothing would come out. I could feel that my face was bright red, and I know that if he moves his arms up just a little bit he'd be able to feel my chest, and I'm pretty sure that would tell him am a girl, but I couldn't move ether. I couldn't move and couldn't talk, I was lucky that I remembered how to breathe.

"you like this position, don't you" he whispered

"n-no… n-now get out" I was able to force myself to say

He instantly let me go and walked toured the door "he dude, just to let you know, I was just playing around, I am NOT sexually attracted to you" he said then shut the door

**Ikuto pov**

'_what the fuck was that! It was just… for a moment there… I felt like that was amu standing there almost completely naked' _I yelled in my head as I sat down on my bed

'_well I don't think anyone could blame you, he's just too much like her, I think anyone would get confused every now and then' _my conscience told me

'_I know, it's just the moment I saw him like that… something just made me want to tease him a bet'_

'_don't worry… you know what you need to do? you need to just forget about it, it's not cool to be freaking out like this'_

'_you're right, there's no point in acting like this'_

**Amu pov**

I quickly got done getting dressed, before something like that could happen again, and left the bathroom

"man you take forever, now come on, we're gonna be late" ikuto told me and motioned for me to follow him.

I wanted to hit him upside the head with a bat, my math text book, a trophy, truthfully anything hard would work. But I just followed him to the back of the school where a lot of other guys where.

"ikuto akio, over here" Kukai yelled while standing on a wooden crate waving his arms back and forth.

Tadase, nagihiko, and some other guy, that I think is in one of my classes, where sitting on the other boxes

"sorry we're late, this guy takes forever getting ready" ikuto complained

"well we would have been here sooner if you didn't…" I started but ikuto covered my mouth making the rest of it come out so unclear not even I could tell what I was saying

"oh yeah, blame it on me because you're like a girl, takes forever getting ready" he said while giving me a 'you better not say anything' look

"so… yawl know what we're going to be doing" I asked once ikuto removed his hand

"yep, its the first one to kill Tadase wins" Kukai explained and Tadase looked terrified

"seriously" he squeaked

"I like that idea, it sounds fun" ikuto said getting ready to murder the poor gay ex-prince rocker wanta-be

"actually I was just joking, they haven't announced it yet, they were waiting for you guys" he explained

"attention please… attention everyone… YO SHUT UP" a guy said into a bull horn, once he yelled shut up every one got quit

"ok the computation is simple enough, all you have to do is stay tama's island until sunrise, first one back to the school wins" he explained

"tama's island?"

"about two miles into woods there's a lake, and in the middle of that lake is an island, we call it tama's island because it's haunted by tama" Kukai told me

"ok now there are two boats that can take you to across the lake, now hurry up, I don't want to see yawl till tomorrow morning" the guy joked

When we got to the lake there where two row boats against the deck

"akio, come and ride with me" Tadase said as he climbed into one of the boats, I nodded and got in. then the other guy from tadase's group also climbed in the boat, forcing ikuto, Kukai, and nagihiko to get in the other boat.

I looked at the island, there was a light fog hovering over it.

"s-so this place is haunted" I asked Tadase

"yep, there's a old mention in the middle of the island that this girl used to live in. ever since her mother died when she was six, her dad went crazy. He would constantly drink, and beat her. When she was twelve her dad came home, drunk as always, and raped her, then almost every night since then he would drag her into his room and sexually abuse her. The one day when she was fourteen she decided to kill him. So she tucked a kitchen knife under her shirt and when her dad came home she stabbed him right in the gut, then trough him in this lake to get rid of the evidence. Once she realized what she did, and that she'll be thrown in jail, she panicked. Then she did the only thing she could think of, she hanged herself in the living room, killing herself and her unborn baby" the other guy told me, like he was telling a scary story

"r-really" I asked, scared to the point that I might scream if I heard a fish jump

He nodded his head slowly "yep and now she'll try to kill anyone that sets foot on her island. It's said that she's scared it might be the spirit of her dad coming back to get revenge"

"W-W-WHAT" I screamed and tried to jump out of the boat, but Tadase grabbed my leg before I could and I wound up flipping the boat

"oh thanks a lot akio" the guy said sarcastically

"oh stop your gripping and help me flip it back over… uhm what's your name again" I asked him

He rolled him eyes "my name's venom"

"well 'venom' stop being a jack ass and help me flip back over the boat"

I turned back around to where there boat was and saw nothing but a few bubbles coming from under the water

"what that fuck, it sunk" I yelled

"then what are we supposed to do know" Tadase asked

"what do you thing, we're gonna have to swim the rest of the way" I told them and started swimming while making sure my hat was still on

After a few seconds I stopped and looked back at them "hey are yawl coming, we're already half way there" I shouted

"but what about the boat" Tadase asked

"leave it, if we try to bring it back up we're gonna wined up drowning" I told them then started swimming again, this time hearing them swimming behind me

When we reached the island we all laid on the beach, all of us existed

"Akio!!!" I heard Kukai yell

I tuned my head to where his voice came from and saw him, Nagihiko, and ikuto ran over to us

"Are you alright, what happened to your all wet" Nagihiko asked

I let out a nerves laugh "well, I kind of sunk the boat, so we had to swim the rest of the way"

"You. Sunk. The. Boat." Ikuto asked

"Well it's a long story" I told him, not wanting to let him know that I'm easily scared

"yeah and if it wasn't for Akio, we'd probably have drowned trying to get the boat" venom said and hit my back

"well come on Akio, the farther away from the enemy we are the better" Kukai told me, then him and ikuto dragged me into the woods, and to a huge house

"this is where we'll be staying the night" ikuto said as him and Kukai walked inside

"w-why in there… uhm wouldn't it be smarter to, uhm, stay closer to the beach, that way when morning comes we'll be the first in the water" I objected, not wanting to go in the hunted house

"we'll be first there no matter where we sleep, so it's best that we stay in the safest place we can find, but if you want to stay out there with the bugs, snakes, and who knows what else then be my guest" ikuto said as him and Kukai disappeared into the darkness of the house

I turned around and folded my arms "humf"

"Akio!" I heard Nagihiko yell

I ran over to him and noticed he was completely alone "what"

"where is Ikuto and Kukai" he asked, looking around like he was about to make sure they were nowhere in sight

"in that house, why"

Suddenly Nagihiko started taking off his shirt

"N-Nagihiko w-what are y-you doing" I stuttered

"hurry up and take off you shirt" he told me, I looked at him like he was crazy

"W-WHAT… b-but Nagihiko I-I don't like you l-like that" I told him while looking at the ground for two reasons, one: so he wouldn't see me blushing like crazy, and two: so I wouldn't be staring at his muscular upper body. He had well toned abs, probably thanks to dancing, and his arms weren't exactly buff, but he did have muscle

"w-what… oh no amu, I mean your shirt is completely socked… and you can see your, uhm…" he said then pointed to my chest

I looked down and he was right, through my white T-shirt you could easily see my breast and the outline to my bra. I quickly covered myself

"you… you pervert" I yelled

"pervert! How am I the pervert, you're the one how thought I was probably gonna try to rape you or something" he yelled back

I stared at him embarrassed, the sighed "I'm sorry Nagi, you where just trying to help me and I guess I just over reacted" I apologized to him

"don't worry about it, I probably should have explained to you what I intended to do before I suddenly asked you to take off your shirt… now hurry up and change into my shirt" he told me handing me his shirt

I smiled and took it from him "ok now turn around for a second" I told him, but he was already turned around

I quickly took off my shirt and put on his plain black T

"ok, is it better now" I asked him

He looked at me and smiled "yep, now hurry up and catch up with Ikuto and Kukai"

"thank you Nagi" I said then gave him a quick hug. It might be true that I don't like Nagi like that, but he is a great friend that is always looking after me

"oh and by the way, I'm not gonna let you win this just because you're a girl" he said, giving me a playful smile then ran off

"I never asked you too" I yelled back then turned around and came face to face with my biggest optical, the hunted house

* * *

Koneko cat- ok I think I'll stop it there

Ikuto- hey I thought thin is supposed to be an amuto story

Koneko cat- it is

Ikuto- then what is with all the 'Nagihiko and Amu'

Koneko cat- oh that, don't worry Ikuto, things are about to get better for you soon

Amu- WHAT… WHY

Koneko cat- because I like Ikuto

Ikuto- haha, I win

Koneko cat- ok well please review, I really love it when people review


	10. Chapter 12

Koneko cat- I'm so so so so so so so sorry it took so long

Luna sakamoto- *sigh* you got grounded again didn't you

Koneko cat- *nods slowly*

Luna sakamoto- you let your grades drop again

Koneko cat- *nods slowly*

Luna sakamoto- which ones

Koneko cat- I'm failing all except math

Luna sakamoto- *sigh* and what's your grade in math

Koneko cat- it's a C

Luna sakamoto- *hits koneko's forehead*

Ikuto-… ok, koneko doesn't own shugo chara

Ikuto pov

"Akio in here" I yelled when I saw him wondering through the halls

"oh, hey guys" he said as he walked into the room

"… uhm Akio… why are you wearing Nagihiko's shirt" Kukai asked, I quickly scanned Akio's shirt an saw that he was right, that was the same shirt Nagihiko was wearing earlier

"uh… oh this, Nagihiko gave it to me because my shirt was wet" he said pulling on the ends of the shirt

"why would he do that" Kukai asked

I leaned over and whispered "because those to have a thing for each other"

"what! You mean he's gay" Kukai yelled

'_I don't think he gets that there's a reason I'm whispering'_

"AHHH! Ikuto I've told you already, I'M NOT GAY" he yelled having one of his girlish fits

"yeah, anyways did you bring your charas" I asked him

"uhm… no, why"

"what? How could you forget them" Kukai yelled

"well… I thought that if I bring them then I'd be cheating" Akio explained

"what no it wouldn't there's nothing inside the rules that say you cant bring your charas" he yelled, now he was really pissed

"i-I'm sorry"

Great now we're at a disadvantage… ok Nagihiko Tadase and Venom all have their charas, while we only have mine and Ikuto's… if I fight Nagihiko and Ikuto fights Tadase, then we both can gang up on venom… we'll till probably win, it'll just be harder" Kukai mumbled to himself

"dude calm down, Nagihiko likes Akio, so all we have to do is let Akio fight him, you can probably handle the kiddy king, and I'll take care of venom" I told them

"wait, what's wit this whole fight thing, I thought this was just a race" Akio said

"well technically it is, but everyone always fights, that's what makes it fun" Kukai told him

"come on, lets hurry up, it'll be better if we have the element of surprise"

Amu pov

We were all hiding in the bushes beside Nagihiko's group 's camp out.

"Ikuto why are we just sitting here" I asked him

"we're waiting for just the right moment to attack… now be quite, I'm trying to listen" he told me

I decided to listen to him and listened carefully, then I could hear Venom say "now the best way to beat them is to split them up. I've been up against Ikuto and Kukai plenty of times before, so I know there strategy. First they'll decide who will fight who and they'll attack as a group when we least expect it. That way if one of them are giving trouble, someone else in the group could help them out."

Nagihiko and Tadase nodded there heads

"now I'm sure this time we can take them, but the only thing that's bothering me is that aiko guy, I don't know if he's strong or not" he said

"I used to fight with him back in elementary school, he is really strong, and he's even beaten Ikuto several times" Nagihiko said

I sighed 'well he said he wasn't gonna let me win, I guess that also means he isn't gonna keep every secret from his teammates' I thought

"hm… so you know all his tricks and everything he can do" venom asked

Nagihiko nodded his head

"fine, then you'll be the one who will fight him" venom said

"now for ikuto, he'll come after one of us, and stick with that one no matter what. So whoever he goes after, they'll have to do whatever it takes to beat him" venom said

"ok on three" ikuto whispered

I gulped 'ok, I can do this, just attack nagihiko, that's all I have to do, just attack nagi'

"one… two… three" ikuto whispered, and the moment he said three, him and kukai jumped out of the bushes

Koneko cat- I'm so so so so so so so sorry it's so sort

Luna- how could you!

Koneko cat- I could only type during school

Luna- and that's why your grades are so bad, you cant concentrate

Koneko cat- I'm sorry

Luna- *sigh* you better not fail

Koneko cat- I wont, I'm really really really trying to get my grades up

Luna- if you fail then we have no chance of having a class together!!!

Koneko cat- stop yelling!!!

Ikuto- *sigh* review please


	11. Chapter 14

Amu pov  
Ikuto and Kukai jumped out of the bushes and charged right to them, but my legs felt like they were nailed to the ground.  
'This is so stupid, why do we have to fight. It doesn't make any since, we're just fighting to fight' I thought  
Eventually I was able to jump out of the bushes just to be pushed back behind them, and land on the ground with a loud thump  
"aw… what the?" I said and opened my eyes to see Nagihiko on top of me, his hands wrapped around my wrist, penning me to the ground "n-Nagi!"  
He put a finger to my lips "stay quite"  
"Nagi, get off me" I said struggling to get out from under him  
"amu, I said I wasn't going to go easy on you because you're a girl, but that doesn't mean I'm going to fight you. I'm not stupid enough to get in a fight with someone I know I can't beat" he whispered  
"Nagi… get off"  
"amu, look venom is serious about beating Ikuto though, I think he might actually hurt him"  
I stopped trying to move "he's going to hurt Ikuto!"  
"Amu, quite" he yelled in a hushed tone  
'if he tells me to be quite one more time I'm going to scream' I grumbled in my head  
"I tried to trick him into going after you instead of Ikuto, but it backfired on me and now he expects me to fight"  
"yeah I know, I could hear him talking"  
"ok…. Amu?" he said  
"yes Nagi?"  
"I can't help but wonder how are you keeping that you're you from Ikuto? I mean he is your roommate, he'd have to be the stupidest guy on the planet not to be able to figure it out"  
"yeah, well… I don't know, I'm just trying to look like a boy in front of him"  
"oh… well I guess that works…" he said, not every pleased  
"yeah, well it's working for now"  
Nagihiko pov  
'that's all she does… how on earth has he not figured out it's her yet' I yelled in my head

"Nagi?"

'why does she have to keep calling me that, it's so cute I can barely stand it' I thought  
"yes amu"  
"can you please get off of me now, I don't really like this position too much"  
I looked down at her, seeing that she was completely defenseless the way I had her penned down  
"u-uhm, sure" I said and got off her  
'danm it, I liked being on top of her" I thought  
'no Nagihiko, stop thinking like that, amu is your friend' the annoying voice in my head said, and what made it even more annoying is that it sounds like me while I was nadashiko  
'but what if I want to be more then friends with her, after all she is really cute' I protested  
'Nagihiko, you know how amu feels about you, to her you are just a really good friend, and she really needs you now that she's at this school more than ever' it said  
I sighed 'yeah… I guess you're right…'  
'I always am' it bragged  
"uhm...Nagi, is something wrong" amu asked  
"hm? Oh no, nothing's wrong""uhm… ok, you just seemed to have a bit of a dazed off look" she said  
"oh, I was just thinking" I told her  
"really, about what?"  
"well… well shouldn't you be worried about Ikuto instead of sitting here chatting  
"oh your right" she said quickly and looked over the edge of the bush  
Amu pov  
I glanced over the bush , to make sure Ikuto was ok, but they were gone, Ikuto, venom, and tadase were gone. Kukai ran up to the beach  
"they're none Nagi, I'm going to go talk to Kukai" I said and got out of the bushes before he could object  
I ran down to Kukai. He was staring out into the lake  
"where's Ikuto?" I asked quickly  
"venom knocked him into the lake, he hasn't come up yet" he explained  
" what!" I yelled and ran into the lake, swimming as quickly as I could  
"that's about the spot where he went under" Kukai yelled once I was about in the middle of the make  
I dived under and instantly saw Ikuto, his foot caught in a rope, which was tied to the boat I sunk earlier. He dangled there, not making even the slightest amount of movement.  
I quickly swam down to him, losing my hat, but I didn't care, the only thing that mattered to me at the moment was saving Ikuto.  
Ikuto pov  
'damn it… I can't get lose…' I though as I stopped trying to get my leg free  
Water slowly started to fill my lungs and I knew I was going to die.  
I began to close my eyes, accepting my fate, and just as I did I saw an angel with pink hair coming down to me.  
'amu… ha, I guess god does have a since of humor' I thought, as I felt her arms wrap around me as everything went back and cold  
-normal pov-  
Amu pulled Ikuto to the surface and quickly swam to land as fast as her body would let her, which in the case was really fast.  
Once on land Kukai ran up to them "is he ok" he asked quickly "... amu?"  
Amu looked at him with tears in her eyes "h-he… he's not breathing"

…...

Koneko cat- yes, as I promised I got it updated  
Ikuto- well it's about time  
Amu- oh my god…. Ikuto's dead  
Ikuto- uhm Amu… I'm right here  
Amu- *looks up* Ikuto you're alive!  
Koneko cat- I'm sorry it's so sort, I did have it a lot longer, I had a big fight sense and everything on paper… but my cat eat it  
Ikuto- Koneko stop lying, you're not good at it  
Koneko cat- I'm not lying, believe it or not it's true  
Ikuto- yeah right, like I'm going to believe that your cat eat your story  
Koneko cat- it is true though, piper (my cat) eat it, and shredded a lot of my papers  
Ikuto- really, and why would she do that  
Koneko cat- well… she's really jealous of paper, because while I'm writing my story has all my attention and it's not on her  
Ikuto- so because of that, she eat your story?  
Koneko- yes, she did it while I was sleeping too


	12. Chapter 15

normal pov-  
'Ikuto's not breathing! Amu's here! Amu is Akio! Ikuto's not breathing!' Kukai thought, not knowing what to do  
Nagihiko ran over to them "Amu! What happened, where's your hat? What happened to Ikuto"  
Amu bit her lip as tears ran down her face "Stop just standing there and save him!" she yelled snapping Kukai out of his thoughts  
He quickly knelt down next to Ikuto and put his ear on his chest trying to hear a heart beat  
'thump… du thump, du thump… du thump' (sorryz I don't know how to write a heart beat)  
Kukai quickly lifted his head up "there's a heartbeat, he's still alive"  
"b-but he's not breathing!" Amu said  
"do you know CPR?" Kukai asked  
(what the f**! I had the whole chapter done! The power went out when I was on the last sentence of this chapter *crys* why!)  
"I do" Nagihiko said kneeling down by Ikuto "Amu I need your help, tilt his head back and pinch his nose"  
Amu nodded and did as told  
"ok now put your lips on his making a seal and breath into him" Nagihiko ordered

"w-what!"

"do it!" Nagihiko yelled  
Amu jumped, never hearing Nagi yell before, and pressed her lips against Ikuto's and giving him a deep breath  
Nagihiko smiled a bit seeing Ikuto's chest rise and slowly fall  
Amu sat up, blushing a bit  
Nagi put one hand in the middle of Ikuto's chest and his other hand ontop of that one and pressed down, then waited for his chest to completely recoil before giving him another compression  
He continued to do this for a while then looked at amu "do it again"  
Amu nodded and gave Ikuto another breath  
"again!" Nagi ordered, getting worried  
Amu gave him another breath  
Suddenly Ikuto started coughing  
Amu let out a sigh of relief as a huge smile made its way across her face  
"… Amu" Kukai said  
She turned around and looked at him, seeing him holding her hat, his clothes soaking wet "you don't want him to know right?" he said and throw her hat to her  
She put the hat on, hiding her hair, then jumped up and hugged him "thanks Kukai"  
He blushed a bit "uh… y-yeah, whatever"  
-Ikuto pov-  
I slowly opened my eyes 'ouch… my head hurts… what happened, the last think I remember is fighting venom" I thought  
Suddenly everything hit me like a ton of bricks. Me getting thrown into the water, my foot getting stuck, and most of all Amu coming down to me  
I sat up slowly just to see Akio and Kukai hugging, with Kukai blushing  
I fell back down 'damn it, Kukai's turning gay'  
"Akio, he's awake" Nagihiko said  
Akio quickly let go of Kukai and knelt down beside me "Ikuto are you ok" he asked quickly  
"yeah… what happened?"  
"you got your ** whooped that's what" Kukai told me  
"yeah… trust me I remember that part" I said  
"you where stuck under the water… your foot got tangled in a rope " akio said  
"yeah, and your damn luckily Akio was here, he figured that something was wrong and swam out there to save you" Kukai said patting akio on the back  
"so… he was the one who saved me?" I asked  
"yup, he even help give you CPR" Nagihiko said  
"oh… but I saw Amu… I know it was her, I don't know it was her… I saw her"  
"ha, you must be really loved struck, to imagine that you see her when you're about to die" Kukai laughed  
I glared at him and throw a handful of sand in his face "oh shut up, I know I saw her, it wasn't my imagination"  
"hm… well akio and Amu do look a little bit alike, so maybe under the water you thought he was Amu" Nagihiko said  
I sat up and looked closely at Akio's face  
The moon light sparkled off the water running down his smooth skin of his face from his hair. His golden eyes shined a bit, highlighting the few strands of pink hair hanging out his hat. He looked so much like Amu I couldn't believe it  
"… yeah… maybe I did confuse the two of them" I said unsure "but I was so sure it was Amu"  
Kukai stood up and grabbed Akio's wrist, pulling him up to his feet and walking away dragging him behind him  
Akio was struggling to keep up with him, walking a bit like a girl  
"it's been a long night, let's get back and get some rest" Kukai said  
'could… Akio be Amu' I thought  
Akio looked back at me and smiled "you coming Ikuto, I think you need rest more than any of us"  
"hm? Uh, yeah" I said getting up and followed them

***

Koneko cat- finally, done... again  
Ikuto- so I'm not dead?  
Koneko cat- come on, do you really think I would kill you  
Amu- I would *mumbles*  
Ikuto- no, but for a moment there I thought that maybe you would  
Koneko cat- *role eyes* well I didn't  
Amu- wait so he didn't learn last chapter that I am me, but he's starting to figure it out  
Koneko cat- well yeah, pretty much  
Ikuto- oh come on, when am I going to know for sure  
Koneko cat- soon, trust me  
Ikuto- whatever, please review  
Koneko cat- pretty please review


	13. ikuto wants to know

Ikuto POV

My leg was stuck, a rope tied around it. I swam hard to try to get up, out of the water, but no matter what I did nothing worked. The heavy water pressure was pushing down on me harder and harder every second I was under. "h-help me" I tried to say, but all that did was deny me of the little amount of air I had, replacing it with full of water.

Looking up as I continued to try to swim all I could see was the light shining off the moon into the water. 'so this is it... this is how I'm going to die...' I thought and only one thing popped into my mind as I accepted my death, Amu's face. 'why... why cant I just see her one last time' I thought, before I saw a pink figure moving down from the moon light to me.

Like someone had granted my final wish, Amu was swimming down to me. She removed the rope which was keeping me under and pulled me up. Before we where able to escape the water everything went dark.

I woke up quickly, my heart beating a million beats a minute. I quickly took a huge gulp of air, which I felt like I was being denied of for so long. Savoring the fresh clean air I took several more deep breaths before calming down. Looking outside I could see that the sun was just about to rise. I stood up and looked around, Aiko was sleeping up against a wall, his hat still on, and his perfectly soft skin shining. Kukai was sleeping just a few feet away from where I stood. His hair messy as always and his snoring was loud and annoying.

"I know I saw Amu, I know I did, there is no way I could ever mistake Amu for anyone else... well... I kinda imagined Aiko as her once before, b-but that was just my mind wanting her... I know I saw her, there is no way it was Aiko" I said to myself, looking over at Aiko. "i cant take it anymore I have to know" I mumbled as I walked over to him and bent down infront of him. "what are you hiding under this hat of yours?" I asked as I reached for the hat. For some odd reason my heart was beating fast, almost as if I was wanting it to reveal long pink hair, that would guaranty me it's Amu.

"Ikuto!" I heard Kukai yell, I jumped from the sudden disturbance from the quite tenseness of the room.

I quickly world around and looked at him, he was obviously not very happy "what?" I asked, it wasn't like I was doing anything wrong

"Ikuto, it's morning, we got to get back to the school ASAP" he said, glaring at me

I glared back at him, he was hiding something and it had to do with Aiko's hat. i stood up and nodded, Aiko was my room mate, I'd have lots more chances to see what it is he's trying to hide. "Okay, wake up Aiko and lets go" I told him and headed for the door.

Kukai POV

Me and Ikuto glared at each other as he passed me. I moved over to Amu and gently shook her Awake. Slowly but surly she opened her golden eyes and looked at me "hm? What is it Kukai ?" she asked sleepily

"come on, it's morning we have to go to get back to the school" I told her, I thought about telling her that Ikuto was getting suspicions and tried to take off her hat, but figured that would just worry her.

**************************************\

Konekocat- sorry it so short, and sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'll try to update more now, there is a long story behind why I haven't updated but it's mainly because I got lazy. Anyways yeah, there you go one more chapter.


	14. i am back!

I AM BACK! sorry everyone who have been waiting, and probably gave up on me, i've been going through a lot of stuff, but now I am back and ready to start updating, I also will probably put up a couple more stories, but that will be after I update everyone.

Also I have been in a bit of a slump lately so don't expect long chapter yet, I am gonna start out with short chapters, like maybe one or two pages. I am setting this to my homepage that way I don't forget I have to update.

So everyone wish me luck!


	15. Kukai Wants

Kukai POV

Amu nodded a little then closed her eyes, falling back to sleep. With a sigh I forced myself to smile "you really haven't changed have you" I asked her, knowing she was dead asleep. Ikuto stepped back into the door way and looked at us "hurry up and wake his ass up, we're behind already as it is" he snapped. When we were little me and Ikuto might not have gotten along, but now I and sure I know Ikuto better than anyone else. He doesn't care that we're behind, he's mad that I stopped him from touching Akio. "Ha-ha he won't wake up… not that I can really blame him, he was worried about you and after last night… he must be exhausted" I said then pulled Amu onto my back. "Not a word Ikuto, he saved your life the least we can do is let him sleep" I said, almost snapping at him. Ikuto rolled his eyes at me and walked off.

I smiled as I followed a good big hind him. I held onto Amu's legs to keep her on my back, as her arms draped over my shoulders, and her chest pressed up against my back. Her thighs where so soft and smooth, they felt completely different than they did when were little. When we were little and I carried her I felt nothing about it… but now it's as if I can barely hear my own thoughts because of how loud my heart is beating. Thoughts raced through my head, thoughts that would make Amu hate me forever. I tried my best to shake them off, but the more I tried to ignore the worse the got. Amu's hot breath grazed my neck, sending a wave of excitement through my body. I wanted Amu, I wanted her now. _"It would be so easy to get her too, we're practically the only ones on this island and Ikuto is way ahead of us, it would be so easy to just hide in the woods and take her for myself… it would be so easy if it wasn't Amu" _I thought to myself, then began to wonder how many times Ikuto must have thought the same, how many times Ikuto must have imagined making Amu his, how many times Ikuto must have wished Amu wasn't Amu so he can have her.

By the time I reached the beach Ikuto was already swimming to the other side. How a man could nearly drown only hours before then get right back into the water without even hesitating is beyond me, but at the same time how Ikuto does anything is beyond me. He has been able to keep himself from doing anything to Amu for so long, and when he thought he might not be able to control himself anymore he protected her by leaving.

I transformed and got on my bored, it would have been faster to get across by air rather than by trying to swim with Amu. Ikuto was swimming fast as if he was trying to get something out of his system. I moved Amu so I was holding her bridle style so she would be safer, from both falling and from me. We got about halfway through the lake when I just couldn't control myself anymore, I wanted her, I needed her, and I was going to get at least a little bit of her. "Forgive me… Amu" I whispered before pressing my lips against hers, they were so warm, so soft, so inviting. At the moment I didn't care about anything, it was as if me and Amu were in a world all our own, and nothing else matter. My arm that supported her back slid up just a little bit so that my hand could feel her small chest.

"Kukai! Kukai this is wrong, you can't do this! This is Amu, your friend since so long ago, and what about Utau! Don't you still love Utau?" Daichi yelled from inside my head, snapping me back to reality. I pulled myself off of Amu and returned my hand to her side. The sweet taste of her lips lingered on mine as we continued to the other side of the lake.

Konekocat- I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE OMG LONG WAIT! I am also sorry I had to cut it short there but I will get the next chapter up soon, and I mean real soon, like maybe even today. Also I would like to thank strawberrycherryblossom for PMing me and even E-mailing me, reminding me to update. Thanks to strawberrycherryblossom and everyone's reviews I was able to get out of my writers block and continue this story


	16. Ikuto's Mad

Kukai Pov

By the time I was able to land Ikuto had already gotten out of the water and was walking back to the school. He was dripping wet and was obviously pissed off. _"good thing he didn't see what happened, otherwise he would be walking toward me like that"_ I though as I untransformed and fixed Amu in my arms. Daichi glared at me and without a single word he flew into his egg that rested in my pocket.

Normal Pov

Kukai followed the pissed off Ikuto through the woods all the way to the back of the school where Venom was standing on top of a wooden box with a lot of guys beside him, Nagihiko and Tadase stood on each side of him with their heads down

"I can't believe it myself, but it's true… Last night while you all slept Ikuto Tsukiyomi committed suicide in the lake… I tried to stop him I really did but there was nothing I could do, by the time I found him he was already in the middle of the like in one of the boats" Venom announced, his eyes beginning to tear up, but fought to keep them at bay. "I thought he was cheating and trying to camp on the other side of the lake so I yelled out to him… He looked right at me then looked up at the stars and screamed 'amu' then he pushed something out of the boat that pulled him under, and flipped the boat… I swam out to him, but by the time I reached him… it was far too late" Venom looked down a wiped one of his eyes. All the guys around him seemed to believe his story and were in complete shock by it.

"yeah FUCKING right!" Ikuto yelled as he pushed some of the guys that surrounded Venom away. "real touching story did you spend all night coming up with that one! Why don't you tell them what really happened! How you knocked me into the like then ran into the woods leaving me there to die!" he yelled as he got right up on Venom, and without even giving him a second to react to anything Ikuto punched Venom with all his might in the face, busting his lip and braking his nose

Amu Pov

I woke up to the sound of Ikuto yelling. Slowly opening my eyes I saw Kukai holding me, and looking straight ahead with a shocked face. I looked to see what was going on and saw Venom falling off a wooden box, his nose bleeding badly and his lip split open, while Ikuto stood on the box his hand in a fit that had Venom's blood on it. "IKUTO STOP!" I screamed and pushed myself out of Kukai's arms and ran through the crowd over to Venom. He was on the ground dirt and blood covered the lower half of his face as he moaned in agony from the pain in his face "someone get the nurse!" I yelled as I glared at Ikuto, who was still standing on the crate with both his hands balled into fists by his side "Akio! Don't you dear touch him" Ikuto threatened. I bent down next to venom and used the bottom of Nagihiko's black shirt that I was borrowing to wipe off some of the blood off of Venom's face.

It seemed that almost instantly Ikuto was standing above me, his fist in the air ready to knock me out for disobeying him. Nagi and Kukai saw what was about to happen and attacked Ikuto holding his hands behind his back. It latterly took both of them to keep him from coming at me. "Ikuto stop!" Nagi yelled as Ikuto struggled to get free of them. "Ikuto you're making the biggest mistake of your life!" Kukai yelled. Nagi kicked Ikuto in the back of the knee, forcing him to kneel.

I just looked at Ikuto, shock and fear filling my whole body. Everything seemed to just get quite, as if everyone was in just disbelief of what was going on. The nurse and the head master appeared and instantly had two boys pick up Venom and bring him to the nurse's office. "What happened?" the head master demanded, everyone looked at me as if it were my job alone to explain everything.

"… he… he fell… him and Tsukiyomi where arguing and he took a step back falling off that crate… Kukai and Nagihiko thought Tsukiyomi pushed him so they held him down… he just fell" I said and gave the headmaster a small smile.

"he fell… do you really except me to believe that? Don't you dare lie to me! You're lucky I'm even letting you come here, now tell me what really happened or you just earned yourself a one way ticket back home" the headmaster yelled

"but headmaster he fell" a boy said "yeah we all saw it, we were out here debating and he just took a step backwords off the crate" another boy said "no way, I thought Ikuto pushed him" "no didn't you see, Ikuto didn't even touch him" "yeah headmaster he fell" "we all saw it, Akio is telling the truth" "Venom fell" the crowd of boys continued to go on insisting Venom had simply fallen. I looked around me at them completely shocked, I've never seen so many people simply agree with me like that even though they knew it was a lie. The headmaster looked over at Ikuto "is that true Tsukiyomi? Did Venom accidently fall?" he asked, coming to accept my lie. Ikuto kept his eyes on the ground not saying a word, even though it only lasted a few seconds it felt like I was holding my breath forever as we all waited for Ikuto to respond "… yeah"

"hm… ok, well I'm sorry Akio for assuming it was a lie, what can I say you're the biggest liar in this whole school" the headmaster said before walking off. As soon as he got out of site almost everyone started laughing.

Nagi grabbed my wrist and pulled me off the ground "come on Akio, I'll take you back to your room… I don't want to chance Ikuto coming after you" he said

As we walked away from the boys his hand moved from my wrist slowly down to my hand. He held my hand with a big smile "Amu you really never change, you are still the only one who can do something like that. Doing what you think is right no matter what Ikuto said… I'm telling you, you're braver than almost anyone in this school" he told me. I could feel myself begin to blush, Nagi really is one of the sweetest people I know, and just like Kukai I know he would never do anything to me I don't want.

"Amu how about you go take a shower, I will wait in your room so no one walks in on you… I bet it's been a while since you've been able to enjoy a nice long hot shower" Nagi said and my eyes grew big, I could just kiss him I was so happy. "Oh my god nagi I love you!" I yelled with excitement and practicly jumped in his arms. He laughed a little "come on Amu, you're gonna make a scene" he said and walked me to my room

I stepped onto a nice refreshing shower as Nagi sat on my bed keeping guard. The hot water felt so good as it ran down my baby soft skill, relieving all the muscles in my body. Steam filled the room as my mind began to drift off to the effects of my last shower. How I was standing there getting dressed when Ikuto walked in on me, How his arms felt against my bare body as he held me tight, how much excitement and joy I felt at that moment and how deep down I wanted him to find out, I wanted him to find out and make me his, I wanted him to kiss me like only he can, to grab only my chest, to touch every inch of my body. Almost on their own my hands began to act out my thoughts, messaging my breast and feeling myself up.

I felt a slight breeze of cold wind come from behind me, sending goose bumps all over by body, that the hot water quickly washed away. Suddenly two hands wrapped around me, replacing my hands with there's. I wanted to scream and run away, but there was nowhere to go, and the only thing that came out of my mouth was a small moan.

"oh now look at that, someone is horny" an extremely familiar female voice said. I quickly whipped around, my hair splashing water everywhere. I couldn't believe my eyes, standing behind me was none other than Utau


	17. Saturday Begins

Konekocat- HEY EVERY ONE! Ok im trying to update a lot more, hit the word trying. Anyways I am trying to update every weekend but I am making an acception and giving everyone a bit of the next chapter for one reason and one reason alone… I have a question! If you have an eliteskills . com roleplay account, please PM me or tell me in a review along with your username. Lol yeah I am doing this update just to try and get a new rp partner to help keep me out of writers block. XP love you all

Amu pov

"UTAU!" I screamed and hugged her

"haha, nice to see you again Amu, so I can clearly see you haven't blown your cover to Ikuto yet" she said and I looked at her confused, it's true I haven't given myself away yet, but how was it clearly?

She chuckled and rolled her eyes as if she could read my mind, she leaned in and whispered in my ear "because if you had, there is no way you would be about to masturbate in the shower"

My face turned deep red from her words and pushed her away from me "I WAS NOT!" I yelled, knowing that she was completely right though "GET OUT!" I screamed and she laughed as got out of the tub and started to dry off

I quickly finished my shower, so much for a long relaxing one, and got dressed, putting on a baggy shirt a comfortable pair of pants and of course my hat. Stepping out into the actual room I couldn't believe my eyes. Nagi was tied up in the corner, duct tape over his mouth with Rima squatting in front of him putting a light blue eye shadow on him, as Yaya stood behind him playing with his hair. Utau was digging through Ikuto's nightstand completely ignoring Rima's and Yaya's experiment with Nagi.

I clearned my throat and they all looked at me "AMU!" they yelled happily and pounced on me, hugging me like they haven't seen me in years. I laughed and hugged back, truthfully I really missed them and a hug from my girlfriends is what I really needed. "haha what are you guys doing here" I asked probably being more happy then I have been since I got here. Utau looked over at me "today friends and family are allowed on campus"


	18. Saturday part 1

Amu pov

"UTAU!" I screamed and hugged her

"haha, nice to see you again Amu, so I can clearly see you haven't blown your cover to Ikuto yet" she said and I looked at her confused, it's true I haven't given myself away yet, but how was it clearly?

She chuckled and rolled her eyes as if she could read my mind, she leaned in and whispered in my ear "because if you had, there is no way you would be about to masturbate in the shower"

My face turned deep red from her words and pushed her away from me "I WAS NOT!" I yelled, knowing that she was completely right though "GET OUT!" I screamed and she laughed as got out of the tub and started to dry off

I quickly finished my shower, so much for a long relaxing one, and got dressed, putting on a baggy shirt a comfortable pair of pants and of course my hat. Stepping out into the actual room I couldn't believe my eyes. Nagi was tied up in the corner, duct tape over his mouth with Rima squatting in front of him putting a light blue eye shadow on him, as Yaya stood behind him playing with his hair. Utau was digging through Ikuto's nightstand completely ignoring Rima's and Yaya's experiment with Nagi.

I cleared my throat and they all looked at me "AMU!" they yelled happily and pounced on me, hugging me like they haven't seen me in years. I laughed and hugged back, truthfully I really missed them and a hug from my girlfriends is what I really needed. "haha what are you guys doing here" I asked probably being more happy then I have been since I got here. Utau looked over at me "today friends and family are allowed on campus"

My jaw dropped at her words, I had gotten so mixed up with everything that's been happening that I completely forgotten about Saturday.

"that's right Amu, and we all missed you so much that we decided to come all the way over here just to be able to be with you today" Yaya said and Rima nodded. I sighed and put a hand ontop of both of their heads "sorry girls, but while I am here I'm not Amu, I'm a guy" I tried to explain before something hit me upside the head "Amu! I know you've been trying to pull off being a guy for a while now, so your IQ level has dramatically dropped, but I was sure even you could connect these dots. Listen, today friends and family are allowed on campus, aka Amu is allowed to be here, aka you are going to be you today rather if you like it or not" Utau said as if I was retarded. I knew I could be myself today, I just don't wanna be. Before I knew it Utau snatched my hat off and coved a change of clothes in my face "get dressed" she said before yaya and rima pushed me into the bathroom

A small sigh escaped my lips, when Utau makes up her mind she always gets what she wants. A few minutes passed and I stepped out of the bathroom wearing a tight red shirt with a black button up vest over it, a pair of black leather shorts with a pair of knee high black boots. While I was in the bathroom I also went ahead and fixed my hair and my makeup just the way I liked it.

"Ok! Let's go walk around campus! I wanna see everything!" Yaya said over excitedly as Utau untied Nagi. "wow Amu… you really have grown… While dressed up like a guy, I couldn't see just how beautiful you have become" he said in a bit of a daze before Rima hit him upside the head and stormed out of the room, and we all followed besides Nagi who knew he was in trouble.

-Ikuto pov-

I ran my hand through my hair as I looked around campus from my tree, just like every time the school was open to the public the place was swarming with girls, but not a single sign of the one girl I want to see. Pulling my phone out of my pocket I called Amu, it still wasn't too late to try and convince her to come, but the call went straight to voicemail. With a sigh I stuck the phone back in my pocket "one day Amu… one day after I graduate from this school… I will show you the kind of man I've always wanted to be, and not the teenage boy who was always fighting with little kids..." i said just before my phone went off, it was Utau

"What do you want?" I asked

"oh nice to hear from you too" she said sarcastically "I'm on campus and I got you a little something, get your ass down from whatever tree you're sitting in and come around back"

"Utau I really don't-"

"Trust me Ikuto, just come" she said and hung up

I grumbled a bit before jumping down from the tree with my Violin on my back and headed around back, Utau is super annoying at times like this, when she has already made up her mind about something and just expected everyone around her to go along with it.

I spotted her with those weird friends of hers gathered infront of a tree, their hands behind their backs holding something in place. Utau gave me a wicked smile before stepping out of the way reviling none other than Amu. My heart dropped and I couldn't help myself, I ran over to her and pulled her into my arms, holding her there tightly. Taking in every aspect if her. She had grown so much since the last time I saw her, she was now just tall enough that the top of her head almost reached my chin. She had developed a beautiful figure that suited her perfectly. Her sense in fashion seemed to be about the same, and her hair was as pink as ever. But the biggest change in my Amu that I noticed was… she has boobs no. They weren't huge, but they were there.

I ran a hand through her hair and took in a deep breath, getting control of myself and letting go of her. She was blushing, and blushing hard, just like she did when she was little, keeping her eyes locked on her shoes now to avoid eye contact. "Hey Amu" I said as Utau and her friends walked off, giving us time alone, I really owed Utau for this one.

"h… hey Ikuto…" Amu mumbled just loud enough for me to hear

I smirked a little and bent down, kissing her cheek, which made her jump and slap me. "haha, damn Amu you really never change! You're just as 'innocent' as ever" I said laughing

She glared up at me "I have too changed! And what do you mean by 'innocent' I may not be a virgin anymore for all you know!" she yelled before letting out a deep breath and smiling up at me "I'm glad to see you haven't changed"

Her smile made my heart skip, I've liked Amu for a VERY long time, but she's never made me feel so… nervous before. She wasn't a little girl anymore, if anything she was a woman now. A small blush covered my cheeks. It was so unlike me to get this way, but I couldn't help it I was just so happy.

She smiled a little bigger and grabbed my hand "Ikuto… can we go somewhere a little more private, like a bedroom or one of the music rooms" she said "I've… I've wanted to do something with you for a long time"

My Jaw nearly dropped; I couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. She wants to go to a private room so we can have sex, and she's been wanting it for a long time. My tail and eyes popped out I was so happy, and I swooped her up in my arms and jumped into the tree then up to the window of my room. Usually if a girl just came out and said something like that I would label her as a slut and ignore her, but this was Amu, everything was different.

"Sit down" she whispered and gently pushed me down onto the bed, and ran her fingers over my chest, unbuckling the violin case from my back. "please… don't laugh" she said and stepped back taking the violin out of the case.

Disappointment ran over me and I quickly covered up my boner, this was DEFIANTLY not what I was hoping would happen. She put the violin into position and began to play Sad Romance. By the time she was done I was in complete shock, it was so beautiful and she played it almost perfectly, the only thing she messed up on was one time she let the bow slip and made the violin screech.

She looked up at me with a small blush "did… did you like it?" she said and gulped "I've… After you left… I taught myself to play" she said through her embarrassment.

"Amu that was amazing, how did you learn to play like that" I asked her, she smiled big and flopped down on the bed beside me. "well I remembered how you placed and… y-you kinda inspired me… that's all you need to know" she said and kicked her feet childishly to try to keep herself from getting even more embarrassed, before she leaned over, laid her head against my chest "Ikuto… I've missed you so please, just be yourself, there is no need for you to act like something you're not" she said

I smirked and grabbed her chest making her jump off the bed "That is NOT what I meant you pervert!" she yelled as I sat there chuckling. She put her hands on her hips glaring at me before spinning around and stomping out of the room "you're hopeless!" she yelled before slamming the door


	19. Saturday part 2

Ikuto laid on the bed laughing his heart out as Amu stomped down the hallways, not really as mad as she was acting like she was. Truthfully she kind of liked it, and missed it, when Ikuto is around Akio he doesn't act anything like that, and he also never really smiles. Amu missed Ikuto's smile, his pervertedness, that look in his eyes when she was with him, how he was not so uptight, and how he liked to have fun; she missed it, she missed all of it. A small smiled crept to her lips as she thought about Ikuto and all that she missed about it, still being able to barely hear his laugh.

Amu pov

I waited until I got into the school yard before I let out a deep sight "he is just so hopeless, I tell him to be himself and he grabs me… I guess I should have saw that one coming though…" I mumbled to myself before looking up and seeing Tadase. He just stood there a few feet away from me, his crimson eyes wide open, looking down at me in complete shock

"… Amu" he said almost at a whisper, then gulped and lounged at me, pulling me into a tight embrace "oh Amu it's been so long! I've missed you so much, I can't believe you actually came here to see me" he said

I could hear the pounding of his heart as he held me against him chest. It was so fast, so loud, I was amazed the whole school couldn't hear it. Looking up at him I opened my mouth to ask him to let go, but before any words could come out his lips crashed down on mine, and his tongue near instantly began to explore my mouth. I was in pure shock for a moment as I let his tongue infiltrate my mouth, twirling around and teasing my own. Putting my hands on his chest I pushed lightly, signaling him to stop and let me go, but instead he's arms around me just tightened.

I could feel people staring at me, at us, but if only they know what was actually going on. To them we probably looked like a love struck couple seeing each other for the first time in forever. I pushed harder on his chest but he didn't budge, instead he just pressed his lips harder against mine and deepened the one sided kiss. I was starting to get irritated, I didn't like this, I didn't want this! Not with him! Not with Tadase! As his tongue swirls around mine one more time I bit down, as hard as could. He quickly pushed me away, making me fall to the grown.

Glaring up at him I spat a little bit of his blood out of my mouth "don't you EVER do that again!" I yelled and got up, keeping my eyes locked on his, how could I have ever liked someone like him.

His eyes were dark and angry as they glared back at me, but they quickly soften and he bowed "I am so sorry Amu… it's just been so long and… I've missed you and… I am just so sorry, I lost control of myself, please forgive me"

I had to force myself from rolling my eyes, but eventually gave in and stepped closer to him "It's alright Tadase… but don't EVER do it again, you got that?" I said, doing my very best not to yell, reliving the scene in my head.

He grabbed my hand and smiled "It won't I promise! Now come on I have so much I want to show you!" he said excited, this was obviously the happiest I've seen him in a long time, but truthfully I didn't care, I didn't want to go with him, not after what had JUST happened. But even though he resisted a little bit he drug me back into the school building, like an overly excited kid and ran straight up to his room.

Cracking the door open he peeked in to find it empty before pulling me in and letting me go. I looked around the room for a moment, as if this was the first time I came in there, before eventually sitting down on his bed. "so this is your room? Cool" I said and looked up at him with a polite smile, only to have is disappear the moment I saw him. He was standing by the now fully locked door, looking down at me like I was some kind of pray. I squirmed around a bit uncomfortable by his dominated gaze "eh… uhm, Tadase… why did you lock the door?" I asked, my heart racing, actually scared of the answer

He smirked and moved closer to me, grabbing his pants and unbuttoned then "I don't want anyone interrupting this" he said and I just froze, w-why was he doing this.

I jumped up to run for the door but he just grabbed me and threw me back down on the bed, and got on top of me, pinning me down "This is for what happened outside just now Amu, or would you rather have me call you Akio" he hissed before his lips crashed down on mine again


End file.
